Akane's Eighteen Birthday
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Chette's Selfinsertion fanfic! It's Akane's 18th Birthday. Family prepared this special occasion for her. even asked someone for help But Akane is sad because Ranma left to train. Will He be able to come back? and the Fanfic is Finish!
1. The Annoucement

Philippines..

"Oh man.. I am so tired, But I really need to write another fanfic... Oh no.. I have to update Friendship bracelet and then I'll give the fanfic to Seig.. after that... I have to check my emails if Desktop Creator already submitted his another chapter" Chette said, as she opened up her computer. "argh.. jeez.. I almost forgot to update Changes in my life!" she scratched her head hard and sighed, "and to top that.. I have to study for my ethics subject.. we have a major exam next week" she added, she blinked and frowned at the computer. "and my computer is really slow..." she stood up, "I'll get some water... and maybe after I get some water the windows will stop loading" she said,

She walks towards the kitchen, "Funny.. I haven't seen my aunt or my sisters around..." she blinked, "This house looks creepy when it's quiet"

"Um.. Akane.. there's something.. ah.. you know.." Chette blinked, _She's alone right?_ She run towards the computer, "Oh it's just the mp3...I almost forgot I made Ranma and Akane conversation as my start up sound. Ahh Thank God it's finish loading" she said, forgetting she's thirsty (yeah I can :P) she sat on the chair again and opened up her front page. "Ahhh.. now let's... start the fanfic!"

After 15 minutes of typing..

'Ranma and Akane headed home from school..' she typed at the keyboard. "And then?" she asked, herself. After that the computer starts blinking. "Argh! Not now!!! I have to save my fanfic!" Chette said, she was to click the save when a cold hand appeared from the computer and grabbed Chette.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Akane's 18th Birthday   
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 1: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Chette opened her eyes, her butt is sore. "Ouch.. what the-" she blinked and looked around. "This is not my house.." she said, "but it looks familiar" she added,

"Of course this is not your house."

Chette looked at the voice, and gasped. "Y-You're-"

Nabiki smirked, "yep. I am.. ME." she said, as she crossed her arms. "Welcome inside your fanfic Chette-chan" she said,

"AH!" Chette stood up, "So.. I am in.. Nerima?!" she asked,

"a part." Nabiki said coldly, "You're in YOUR fanfic" she said, again.

"Oh.. okay..."

"So you're writing another Ranma and Akane Love story eh?" Nabiki asked, "and it's all about my sister's eighteen birthday. How clever" she said, "but this is going to cost a lot and Oneechan kasumi said that Dad and Mom wants the best party for our dear sister"

"That's great! So why did you grabbed me from my world?" Chette asked, blinking.

"Because you're gonna Help us. I remembered once that celebrating eighteen birthday in the Philippines is really cool and Kasumi told me, that she wants a party like that" she said, she sat on one of the high chairs and looked at me with her cold eyes. "have you experienced it?" she asked,

Chette nodded, "but.. it wasn't that special.. after that day..." Chette shook her head, "Never mind. So what do you want me to do?" she asked,

Nabiki blinked and frowned, "Hey.. I thought you are a writer?" she asked,

"Yeah! But now I am a character." Chette said,

"It will work my dear, trust me.. all you gotta go is... tell us about your eighteen birthday and that's it" she said, "for a mean time... you'll be staying here and of course as for your rent-"

"Whoa hold your horses.. I have to PAY?" Chette asked, surprisingly.

Nabiki nodded, "Yes. I know that-"

Chette shakes her head, "Then count me out" she said, "Is that really necessary? I mean people who visit Tendou-ke are free to stay here" she added, after that she turn her back at Nabiki. "I know you Nabiki. I've written a lot of fanfics for 14 years and you can't fool me" she said,

"Okay! Okay! fine! you got me. Just help us with Akane's Birthday!"

Chette looked behind her, (Nabiki) and smirked. "Consider it done."

After their conversation, Nabiki introduce Chette to the family. Minus Ranma, Akane and Happosai. They accepted their odd visitor. (am I really that odd?) According to the family, Happosai decided to take his vacation for a week when he found out that Akane will cooked for a week at their house. But it was just a bluff, they have to get rid of the Hentai.

"So Chette-san. (Ms.Chette) How are we going to work this out?" Soun asked, in a very serious way. "My daughter Kasumi and Nabiki did not celebrate their birthdays like that, because they don't want too. However my last hope is Akane. You see.. I promise my wife that one of my daughters will have a grand birthday and-"

Nabiki interrupted her dad, "Dad.. you're blubbering now" she said, then she looked at me changing her tone. "So Chette, what is your plan?" she asked,

"First of all, I want.. Ranma and Genma to go on a Training trip" she said, writing something on the notebook that Nabiki gave her.

"WHAT?! you want Ranma to leave?!" Soun asked, "I thought you're a Ranma and Akane fan!" he added, terrified.

Chette looked coldly at Soun, "I am not finished yet." she said, then she looked at Nabiki. "This is a different training. and I'll give you the details later" she said, then she wrote something at the notebook and then looked at Genma. "Trust me on this. It's going to be really cool."

Kasumi smiled, "Let's just trust Chette-san" she said, in a very sweet voice.

Chette nodded, "Okay here's what we're gonna do.."

A few minutes later...

"Tadaima!" Akane yelled as they entered the House.

"Hey Akane... Dad wants to talk to you" Nabiki said,

Akane and Ranma looked at each other,

"Just her?" Ranma asked,

Nabiki smirked, "yes. But if you want.. you can join her too, He is waiting for you in the dinning room."

Dining room..

Akane and Ranma sat on their places and looked at the Serious Soun Tendou. "Dad, we're here" she asked, in a soft voice.

Soun opened his eyes and blinked, "Ranma? Why are you still here?" he asked,

Ranma blinked, "But where else will I be?" he asked, then he felt his father's hand. "Let me go! Oyaji!" he growled,

"We have to leave Ranma!" Mr.Saotome said, "Your Mother will come by any minute. So we have to go to a training trip" he said,

Ranma gulped, His mom.. _oh God. _He nodded softly.

"Wait!"

Ranma looked at Akane, "what is it?"

"You cannot go! I mean not now!" she said,

Ranma scratched his head, "But Akane.. This is just another training trip. I'll come back soon.. I am just avoiding mom" he said,

Akane bit her lip. _How will you say it Akane? Ranma don't leave? it's my birthday! My eighteen Birthday!!! _Akane shook her head, "Just this once.. I promise I will try my best to hide you from your mother.. just.. don't go" she said desperately.

Ranma frowned, He doesn't like to see Akane like this. He sighed. "Oyaji. You heard Akane. I am not coming with you" he said, smiling at Akane. Akane blushed, but her eyes were shinning.

"WHAT?!?!?!!" Genma yelled, "But your Life depends-"

Ranma growled at Mr.Saotome. "I don't care. I'll problem that when Mom arrives. Right now. Akane doesn't want me to leave so I won't." he said,

"But Ranma, I heard that your Mother will Tour this house this week" Soun said,

Akane and Ranma looked at Soun. "Dad?" Akane asked, _No... don't you remember? It's my Birthday! It's my Birthday! and you're letting Ranma into a stupid training trip? _

Genma blinked, "Oi! Tendou-kun! Is my son letting your daughter run his life now?" he asked, stupidly.

Ranma growled, "NANDATO!?!" He grabbed his father's gi. "Why would a dorky girl run my life! I am not stupid like-" he gulped. Oh no... he slowly turned at Akane. "A-Akane..."

"Who's DORK!?" Akane yelled, then her mallet appears in her hand. "RANMA NO BAKA!" she yelled as she hit Ranma.

But this time, Ranma dodge it and grabbed Akane's wrist. "I am sorry! I didn't think again! It's an old habit!" he said,

The mallet hit the floor.

Genma bowed in front of Ranma and Akane. He grabbed the mallet. "Forgive me Akane-san" he hit his son on the head, and Ranma fell unconscious, then he carried his unconscious son and left the Tendou-ke.

Akane gasped, she was in shock.

"Akane..."

Akane turn to face her father. "Dad! how could you?! This week is going to be my birthday and you let Ranma leave this house?!" she asked, now crying.

"Speaking of Birthday... This is your eighteen Birthday Sis, and we decided to give you a grand birthday party" Nabiki said, now entering the room.

_What's the use of celebrating? when Ranma is not here. _Akane shook her head, "No thanks.. I did not celebrated my 16th and 17th Birthday. This is no difference" she said, as she wiped her tears.

And so, Soun could not resist his feelings anymore. He (as usual) cried... "Akane!!! Please? Please? Let us celebrate your birthday! please!!!" he asked, begging his daughter.

Akane narrowed her eyes. _After you let Ranma go?_ But her eyes soften when she saw her dad bowed at her, "But.. why do I have to celebrate it with a huge party?" she asked,

Soun crawled towards Akane, and grabbed her hand. "Akane... I promise your mother that one of you, must celebrate the 18th Birthday with taboo"

Akane frowned, "So then, why not let Nabiki or Kasumi have their taboos?" she asked, _and there is no use of taboo without Ranma here.. where's my escort if I need one?_ she added to herself.

Nabiki smirked "Did you lose your mind Darling? We are above 18" Nabiki said,   
  
"I just-"   
  
Kasumi entered the room, and she heard everything. "Don't be stubborn Akane, you want to break Mama's heart?" she asked softly. "Besides, you have such friends!"   
  
Nabiki winked at Akane, "Not to mention, an Escort"

Akane sighed, "Ranma left"

Nabiki blinked, "Wha?"

Akane nodded, "so scratch an escort" she added quickly.

Nabiki bit her lip, "Might as well look for a replacement"

"What?! Oneechan! I don't have a plan to dance with someone else except-"

Nabiki interrupted Akane and changed the topic. "We will have a cotillion!" she exclaimed,  
  
Kasumi's eyes starts shinning. "Ohh!!!! that's great! Akane will become the Princess!" Kasumi said, dreamily.

Nabiki nodded, "So Akane! you better ask your friends to join. We do need nine boys and girls and-"

Akane got mad. "MATTE! (WAIT) Did I say yes? Did you HEAR ME SAY YES?!" she asked, leaning towards Nabiki.

"So are you going to break Mom's heart then Akane?" Nabiki asked,

Akane opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sighed, "Have it your way..." she said, she stood up and walk towards her room.

"You may join us now Chette-san" Soun said, wiping his tears.

Chette entered the room, Nabiki looked at Chette, "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked, "Akane is sad because Ranma left and now I think she's going to cry when she reach her room... is it truly a good idea to let Akane knows that Ranma could not make it on her birthday?" she asked,

"It is a Brilliant Plan! Trust me Nabiki... if you want let's make a bet" Chette said, with a glint in her eyes.

"Er.. no." Nabiki said,

"Good. Much better Nabiki... It's also a revenge for making me pay so much when you hosted my fanfic" she said, sighing.

"What?"

Chette shook her head, "er.. ignore me. I didn't say anything"

"You did Chette"

"er... okay, it wasn't you.. it was Another Nabiki" Chette said as she left the room.

Nabiki nodded, "Oh okay, it's another nabiki" she said, then she gasped, "There's another Nabiki?!" she yelled for the first time and blinked.

The next day...

We see the Doujou, full of people. (not actually full but there are a lot of people there). Akane sat on the corner and let her sisters do that work. Akane is getting some headaches because people don't like to shut their mouth.

Shampoo glared at Nabiki. "Why you call us? this better be important" she said,   
Ukyou blinked and looked around. "Where is Ranchan?" she asked,  
  
Ryouga blinked, "I am back at the Doujou? AKANE-SAN!!!" he yelled, as he approached Akane.

"This isn't Ryuganzawa..."  
"I wonder if there will be a lot of food?"  
"I want to be Akane's partner!"  
"Dream on Daisuke! I will be!"  
"Oh Akane! I am so happy you're gonna have a party!"  
"Wahine!? is it true?"  
"Ohohohoho! Where is Ranma-sama?"  
"Maybe I can get my kiss now?"  
"Joseph-kun! Joseph-kun"  
"um... my name is not Joseph, my name is Touma..."  
"This is not Nekonron..."  
"I agree with that husband"  
"SHAMPOO!!!!"  
"Um.. who were you calling Shampoo.. my name is Sentarou Daimounji!!!"  
  
"People! People!" Nabiki held the microphone. "Okay people, please I need silence" she said, but nothing listen. "Okay, now.. if anyone of you utter a word.. then you're gonna pay" she said, and with that everyone stop talking. "Thank you. Now, the reason why we called you because we are going to prepare a huge birthday party for my dear sister Akane. And I hope you'll participate since you are all friends of Akane." she said,

Then the people saw a girl, wearing jeans, boots and a black tshirt with a snoopy on it. She gave everyone a smile and other boys blushed at the sight of her. "Her name is Chette-chan and she'll be your instructor at the same time, she'll help us to prepare for Akane's party" she said,

Chette nodded, she approached Akane and grabbed her hand. "Hey Akane, cheer up. I assure you that everything is going to be okay" she said,

Akane smiled and nodded.

Chette looked at the people and smile. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, and now I will pair you up so please listen to your pairs.. and whoever won't be called, you'll participate in other activities okay?"

They all nodded,

Chette took out her notebook..

"Okay...First pair... Shampoo and... Moouse" Chette said,

Moouse's ears became red then after a few seconds he jumped because of joy. But Shampoo growled at Chette, "Shampoo no agree!"   
  
Nabiki crossed her arms, "Do you want to help or not?"   
  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Nabiki. "Shampoo only want to dance with Ranma!"   
  
Nabiki smirked, "you take Moouse or leave" Nabiki said,   
  
Shampoo turned away, "I leave Moouse"  
  
Nabiki looked at Chette, "Oh-kay.. so you don't really like to help. Too bad... I am considering this as a payment to what you owe me last two years ago... remember? Christmas?" she asked, Shampoo gasped, then Nabiki looked at Ukyou and Kodachi. "You still owe me... so if you don't want to PAY right now with INTEREST and I'll bankrupt you.. even you Kodachi, how rich you are you cannot pay me. Help us with this and you will all be free from my charge" she said,

Shampoo clenched her fist, "Wakatta (I understand), Come moouse" she said, she dragged moouse at the corner, where moouse continue to sing the song 'the impossible dream'

Chette smiled, "Okay second pair.. Ryouga and Ukyou" she said,

Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other. Ryouga sighed, "I was hoping to be Akane's partner since Ranma couldn't make it.. demo... I think.. =blush= Ukyou is fine.." he said,

Ukyou wondered if Ryouga's blush is for her? _I never imagine that Ryouga can be so darn cute too._ She continually looked at Ryouga as they stepped at the corner where Moouse and Shampoo are.

"Third pair.. Mikado Sanzenin and Kodachi Kunou"

Mikado blinked, "I think I've seen you somewhere before.." he said,

Kodachi's face turned green. "A-Are you the molester Mikado?!" she asked,

Mikado bowed his head, "Kisama... Ranma... he called me that and now everyone does..." he said, as they stepped at the corner.

Akane controlled her giggle.

"Fourth pair..." Chette looked at the paper, "Kirin and Lychee" she said, "They are not supposedly be joining.. but we have no choice" she said, Nabiki and Kasumi nodded.

The two newly married couple join the rest of them.

"Fifth pair...will be Yuka and Daisuke, Sixth pair will be Hiroshi and Sayuri" Chette said, "Seventh pair will be Kasumi and Doctor Toufou" she said, Chette smiled when she saw Kasumi leading Doctor Toufou to join the rest. The Doctor's act was kind of like Moouse... but in a different way... he is not singing, he is just... dancing.

"What about the last pair?" Nabiki asked,

Chette gulped, there's nothing at the paper anymore. What to do? then she saw Touma and Azuza Shiratori.

"FOR THE 50th times! I am not JOSEPH!!!!" Touma growled at the little girl.  
"But you are my Joseph! Joseph!" Azuza said as she hug the prince of togenkyou  
"Argh!!!"  
"There! The last pair will be Touma and Azuza" Chette said,

Touma blinked, "You gotta be kidding me..."

Meanwhile..

"Oyaji! what's the big idea of dragging me here for?! I have to go back to the Tendous now! Akane is probably mad at me!" Ranma said,

Mr.Saotome sighed, "If you want to make Akane happy.. then stay." he said,

"Why would that make Akane happy?! Listen Oyaji. I've known Akane for 3 years and I know that she really doesn't want me to leave her this week.. I don't know why! So I really have to go HOME!"

"RANMA! Don't be stubborn! Like I said, if you really want to make Akane Happy then.. STAY!" he said,

Ranma growled, "Mataku.. okay fine. You win.. so where are we going to train?" he asked,

Genma looked at the building in front of them. "There" he said,

Ranma blinked, "What? are we going to climb that?!" he asked,

Then a beautiful lady approached them, "Are you Genma and Ranma Saotome?" she asked, Genma nodded, Ranma blinked. "We've been expecting you, please come in" she said,

Ranma scratch his head, but they went inside the building.

Inside...

Ranma gasped, "What the-"

"Welcome to Dancing School Ranma"

To be continued..

Chette: Hello! This is Chette :D and yeah hehe It's my self-insertion fanfic :) actually :D this fanfic was a past idea/fanfic but I made a few changes and my past fanfic (like this) was unfinished... this fanfic will only have few chapters... maybe 3? 4? or 5? I don't know.. it depends but it's going to be very good and long.

Thanks for reading! See you next time :D  
GBU! bows

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too   
Thank you!**


	2. The Escort

"We've been expecting you, please come in"

Ranma gasped, "What the-"

"Welcome to Dancing School Ranma"

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday   
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 2: The ESCORT   
(6 days before the event)**

"OYAJI!!!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed the GI of his Father. "What's the Big Idea of this?!" he yelled, his eyes were turning red because of anger. _What? I left Akane for this stupid dance training? and what's with my mom coming to the Tendou ke-?_

"I can explain Ranma!!!" Mr.Saotome said, calming his son. He doesn't like Ranma getting angry at him. Especially now that his son grown and he is now the greatest martial artist in Japan.

Ranma growled, "Then Start Explaining'!" he yelled, as he grabbed more of his father's GI

The lady blinked, "Please... Mr.Ranma... do not fight here... we are here because, we will teach you how to dance-"

Ranma looked at the lady, "Why do I need to practice dancing?! I am not a dancer!" he growled, "and I would never become one!" he added,

The Lady trembled, "What did that lady.. said, She said to say her name... when you act like this" she said, Ranma blinked, "Oh yes" she said, clapping her hands. "Do you know Nabiki Tendou?" she asked, Ranma nodded. He calmed down when he heard that. "She is the one who enrolled you to this school. She said you need to know the waltz, chacha, swing and some modern dance..." she said,

Ranma jaw dropped. He released his hold unto his Father's GI. "Nabiki did what?!"

Back at the Tendou Dojo... 

The nine (9) pairs were all lined up in a corner. Chette is trying to demonstrate their entrance. "You go here" she said, as she walked on the stage. "and then stop here... Nabiki will announce your name before you dance" she said, "Pair Number 1 goes here..."

Akane sighed, she bowed her head and stopped listening to Chette. _Where are you now Ranma? What are you doing this instance? Baka... you don't even know it's my birthday... _Akane tried to control her tears and closed her eyes. She thought of a funny moments without Ranma... She has to stop thinking about Ranma first...

"Akane-chan?"

Akane blinked, she raise her head and saw Shunusuke sitting beside her, blushing. "Shunusuke..." she said,

"Hi..." The guy from Ryuganzawa replied. It's been a long time... and at last he saw her again... "H-How are you?" he asked, blushing furiously.

Akane frowned and looked at how Chette is performing the moves. "Poof. Tired. Bored." she said,

"But you're not doing anything" Shunusuke said, blinking.

"That's the reason... I get tired when I am doing nothing" she said, _and I miss that baka... _She added on her thoughts. "H-How's Ryuganzawa?" she asked,

"Oh the usual.. more big animals..." Shunusuke said, scratching his head.

"RYOUGA!"

Akane and Shunusuke looked at Chette now getting mad.

"Did you hear what I said?! Pair 2! and that means Move!" Chette yelled,

Ryouga did not listen to Chette, He was glaring at Shunusuke for sitting so close to Akane.

"RYOUGA!!!!"

Ukyou elbowed Ryouga, "uh? er.. H-Hai?" he asked, looking at the angry Chette.

"MOVE!"

"Okay!!!" Ryouga said, and he moved at the wrong direction.

Chette sighed, "Ukyou... He is your partner... GUIDE HIM" she said, directly. Ukyou nodded, "Okay.. pair number nine.. Move" she frowned again. Another guy glaring at Shunsuke. "TOUMA!!!!!"

_Look at Him... Who is he anyway... why is he sitting soooo... close to Akane-san... that little- _Touma blinked, he saw Chette.. really mad now, looking at him. "What did I do?" he asked,

"Joseph! Joseph-kun!" Azuza rubbed her face at Touma's hands.

"Ewww!!! Stop doing that!!!!" Touma yelled,

"I SAID MOVE!!! NUMBER 9!!!" Chette yelled, Touma grabbed Azuza and dragged her on their place.

Soun entered the Doujou, "Nabiki. phone for you" she said,

Nabiki looked at Chette, "I'll leave them up to you" she said, Chette nodded.

Nabiki entered the House and take off her shoes. She put her slippers and approached the telephone. She picked it up, "This is Nabiki speaking-" 

"NABIKI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! WHY DID YOU ENROLLED ME INTO A STUPID DANCING SCHOOL!?"

Nabiki smirked, "Hello to you too Ranma" she said,

"NABIKI-"

"Ranma... I enrolled you because there is a reason-"

"Yeah. Yeah get to the point-"

Dancing school...

Ranma fumed as Nabiki kept talking to him that he needs the dancing lesson. Ranma however do need a reason. When Nabiki gave up, He told Ranma about Akane's Birthday. Ranma stopped for a second. He was shock. So that's the reason why they have to go? He has to take up this dance lesson... for Akane?

"Are you still in the line Ranma?"

Ranma blinked, "B-But why me?!" he asked, blushing now.

"Why Saotome, do you want other guy to escort your fiancée on her birthday?" she asked, "Just tell me soon if you want to back out for the position. Touma, Shunusuke and Ryu Kumon together with Ryouga and other suitors of Akane are in the Doujou now... it's easy to get a replacement-"

"But it is really necessary?" Ranma asked, looking around.

"You only have.. a week.. er.. make that 6 days... to practice these dances. Right now, Akane is going to dance Father... as your decoy... and she doesn't know that you'll be in her birthday" _and you should not know that someone is dancing with Akane now. _She added but inside her thoughts.

"So all of this...for Akane huh?" Ranma said, bowing and looking at his feet now.

"Are you IN or OUT?"

Ranma frowned, "Sure... I'll help... but I am not going to promise you... about dancing.. because I am a martial artist-"

"I know.. just do your best"

Ranma heard the click and then the busy tone, He put the phone down and looked at the lady. "So... how will I start?"

Tendous...

Nabiki entered the Doujou and a sweat drop appeared in her hair. She saw Chette shaking her head, Akane's suitor, minus Ryu Kumon (of course) showing their aura's and glaring at him... and the other pairs were not really in good harmony...

"Moouse you stop hugging Shampoo! Stupid moouse suppose to Hold Shampoo's hands!" Shampoo exclaimed  
  
"Ouch! you jackass! Don't step on my foot!" Ukyou yelled, "I am not an enemy! Look at me and not at Akane!!!"  
  
"Joseph-kun! Joseph-kun"   
"I am not Joseph!!!! My name is Touma and stop rubbing your body on me!!!"

"Ack... why are you ack.. using a ribbon.. ack... this is suppose to be waltz!!!"  
"Ohohohohohohoho!!!"

"Stop leading please... Yuka.. I am the guy and yes I know how to dance!" Daisuke yelled at Yuka  
"Well excuse me Mister! but I want to lead!" Yuka yelled back,

"Husband... you are not fighting.. you are dancing" Lychee said, shaking her head.  
Kirin blinked, "Oh.. I thought I was fighting..." he said, scratching his head.

"Oh you're so funny Doctor Toufou... but this is waltz and not a chacha"  
"Tralalalalalala... lalala.."  
  
"Hiroshi you're dancing too fast"  
"Why do you care!" Hiroshi asked, as he kept dancing.

"Ouch! Ryu! Stop it you're stepping on my foot!"  
"Is it my fault? that even you're so cute you can't dance?"  
"I heard that-"  
"I Know-"

Nabiki put her hand on Chette's shoulder. Chette sighed, "They are always like this... aiyah.. no wonder Ranma 1/2 is very complicated..."

Nabiki smirked, "Oh the worst is yet to come..." she said, "You only have six days left.. can you do it?" she asked,

Chette frowned at the Chaos... "I'll still try..." she frowned, "I need a back-up.. I need someone.. who can help me.." she said,

Nabiki nodded, "Anything... you name it... I'll get it" she said,

Chette crossed her arms and started to think. "Hmm.. let's see.. can you grab Alyssa Tang in here too?" she asked, "She is my pre-reader and when my fanfics are lacking in descriptions... she always help me" she said,

Nabiki nodded, "Well okay... but we have to make sure she is online" she said, "plus.. where can I find her?"

"She has a xanga... and..." Chette opened up her notebook and tore a little piece of paper. "here's the address of her xanga, and when she updates her xanga... that's the time the connection is open and you can grab her from our world" she said,

Nabiki nodded, "Okie! I'll handle this" she said, then she saw Ryu and Akane dancing. "So you decided that Ryu will be the decoy?" she asked,

Chette nodded, "He isn't really attached to Akane... and even though he admire Akane, he is not like the others... like obsessed or something like that" she said, looking at Ryu and Akane. "Infact... Ryu is more like another Ranma" she added,

"Ouch! just relax idiot!"   
"How can I be relax if you're holding me really tight?"

"See I told ya?" Chette said, Nabiki nodded. "There's only one problem, I didn't yet told Ryu... about the decoy thing... can you try to explain it to him Nabiki?" she asked,

Nabiki frowned, "I am not your slave.. but for my sister I'll do that... just now Chette-chan.. just now" she said, then she approached Ryu and Akane.

Chette saw Nabiki and Ryu walked towards the exit of the Doujou. "Okay everyone let's resume our moves!" she said,

Outside the Doujou...

"What do you want Nabiki?" Ryu Kumon asked, He was wearing his military clothes.

Nabiki examined the guy in front of her. True. Ryu is a very handsome guy too. He could have been Ranma's twin... just ignore the voice, (because he has an accent); the way he wear his clothes and the way he moves. "Well... Did Chette told you why you're dancing with Akane?" she asked,

"Not really... but does this mean.. I'll be the escort of Akane?" he asked, coldly. "Since that coward Ranma Saotome left her-"

"No... but you get to dance her for 6 days... and then at Akane's birthday.. Ranma will arrive and-"

Ryu frowned, "Oh now I get it... just like the old times... like when I went here for the first time, pretending to be Ranma... becoming a decoy for him, for his mother... so.. that's it? a DECOY?" he asked,

Nabiki nodded, "You don't mind right?" she asked,

Ryu smirked, "Well... do I have a choice? Ranma Saotome be better be prepared in dancing with Akane though" he said,

"That settles then... you'll be a decoy for Ranma"

Dancing school.. 

Ranma frowned and growled. He saw the students coming in and coming out the classroom. And it's been a half-day since he came there...still no one is teaching him. Mr.Saotome (his father in panda form) though enjoys dancing as a panda. Ranma frowned, his father is so shameless...

Another Hour passed by, he growled and stood up.

"Hey! Who will teach me these things?" he asked, at the lady.

"Long time no see Ranma"

Ranma blinked and saw a guy who looks like him, but not quite. He has sparkling blue eyes with blonde hair. "Do I know you?" he asked,

The guy chuckled and put his arms on Ranma's shoulder, "Don't you remember me?" he asked, "it's me... Ronzoo!" he said,

Ranma blinked, "but... I don't know a guy named Ronzoo..."

"Come on! Don't fool me Saotome! I am your cousin! Ronzoo Mituki" he said,

"Really... I don't know a cousin name Ronzoo Mituki..." Ranma said, then he realize something and point at him, "maybe you're in the wrong fanfic..." he added,

Ronzoo blinked, "Y-Yeah.. maybe... you really don't know Ronzoo... but you know me in one of Chette's fanfics..." he said, scratching his head.

"Huh?"

Ronzoo shook his head, "Just ignore me" he said, looking around then look at the writer, "Why I am here?" he asked, but the writer ignored him. "Oh well, it doesn't matter if you don't know me... I am here because I am going to teach you waltz and chacha" he said,

"You're a guy?! and you know how to dance?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Ronzoo glared at him, "Just because I know how dance that doesn't mean I am a GAY! For your information! I became Akane's Boyfriend when she left you!" he accidentally spilled it out.

Ranma growled, "WHAT?! You became Akane's boyfriend?!" he yelled,

Ronzoo sighed, "It's just a fanfic Ranma..." he said,

Ranma calmed down, but glared at the writer. "Neways... let's just start this..." he said, he frowned, _Baka.. Akane... I am doing this for you.. .I hope you appreciate it. _

To be continued.. 

Chette: Hehehe :D yep! Ronzoo appeared in the fanfic! wee! you don't know Ronzoo Mituki then I suggest you read my fanfic, "Ronzoo or Ranma"

Shout outs!

Myles07 - hehehe arigato :bows:

Dark Mewtorb - Thank you for reviewing now :D  
  
bubct222 - hehe if it takes Ranma to be force to dance I'll do it :P  
  
Sieg1308 - can you give me an email next week? about how you wanted to be input in the fanfic? and what is your attitude... or even give me some dialogues... your part in the next fanfic is that you'll be in the fanfic... Nabiki grabbed you too (like me) as you were updating your xanga... and then you started helping me for the debut.. I want to know if you want your character to be strict.. funny... or just simple alyssa but I need to know :D... about Philip, yeah I'll try :)

Desktop Creator - Arigato :)   
iMmOrTaL aNgEl / nAsH fiLaN - hehe thank you :)   
WiNd - yep I have one and this is it :P

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU... I ALREADY change my Layout in my fanfic page please visit it the url is at the Profile page.. Please? I will be very happy if you did that .**

**New Fanfic called, "Stay with me" read it please?**


	3. The List

_Baka.. Akane... I am doing this for you.. .I hope you appreciate it. _

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday   
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 3: THE LIST   
(6 days before the event)**

It was already Night when all the people inside the Doujou decided to go home. Except for Ryouga who was dragged by Ukyou to stay with her in the Ucchan. Chette told them to be in the Doujou tomorrow at exact 7:00am.

After a few minutes...

Akane, Chette and Kasumi were in Akane's room. Kasumi is taking Akane's measurements for her dresses, while Chette is reading something on her little notebook. As they were doing those things, they heard a loud shriek sound coming from Nabiki's room. They looked at each other and run towards there.

They opened the door and saw the computer blinking. Nabiki on the floor and on top of her was a cute girl with brown hair, wearing a baggy cargo pants and a loose big t-shirt. On her head is a cute cap and she is also wearing a pair of sneakers.

"W-Where am I?" she asked,

"G-Get it off me..." Nabiki said, reaching out for her bed cloth.

"What is this place?" she asked, she saw Akane and Kasumi looking at her. She gasped and stood up, "You...You're Akane! And Kasumi right?" she asked,

Akane blinked at Chette, "Who is she?" she asked,

Chette shrugged, "Let's ask Nabiki.." she said,

Nabiki stood up and sat on her bed. "I can't believe pulling her into your world can be quite painful" she said, glaring at Chette. "Unlike when I pulled you out, but this time she went out of the computer and crash on top of me!" she yelled,

"Ohh you're so cute" Kasumi said, smiling at the girl. "What is your name little girl?" she asked,

The girl blinked, "I am not a little girl anymore!" she said, blushing, "Mah name is Alyssa Tang!" she said,

"ALYSSA?!" Chette yelled, then she grabbed the girl and hugged her very tightly. "I finally meet you! You're soo cute!!!"

"ACK! AIR! PLEASE! I can't BREATHE!!!" Alyssa yelled, when she felt the lady release her, "who are you?" she asked, blinking.

Chette frowned, "My name is Chette... Chanchan" she said,

"C-Chan?!"

"HAI!!"

"Waaaiiii!!!!!" Alyssa hugged Chette, then after a few seconds. "So why are we here?" she asked,

"I am sorry for pulling you out of our world, you see... our friends need help" she said, "and I know you can help us, since you've been helping me with my other fanfics" she added,

"Oohhh I see!" Alyssa said, "so woot can I help?" she asked,

Chette sat down at the floor in an Indian style. "Let's see.. Kasumi already got Akane's Body measures" she said, "so now.. let's work the list of the people who will participate in the debut then" she said,

Akane sat beside Alyssa. Alyssa gave Akane a smile, while Akane blinked first but then she smiled too. "You're Chinese aren't you?" Akane asked,

"Yeppers! How did you know?" she asked, she can't believe this! She's now talking to Akane!

"Well Chinese people in real life have small eyes so I just figured it out" she said, smiling.

"Okie! Now let's have the LIST" Chette said, "We need Eighteen Knights" she said, she looked at them, ignoring her. "HELLO?!" she asked, they look at her. "We need 18 guys" she said, "these are the people who will have the chance to dance you Akane"

Akane blushed, "Do we have to do that?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Of course! It's like a princess ball right Chette-san?" she asked,

Chette nodded. "Okay who will be the knights?" she asked,

"Ranma!!!" Alyssa yelled,

Akane's eyes to shine. "yes! Why not Ranma? Don't tell me He won't be here in my birthday" she said,

Alyssa was about to say something but she decided to stop. She knew where Ranma went and what he is doing at this moment.

"Okay, so anymore?" Chette asked, she wrote the name 'Ranma' at the paper and then crossed it out. 'A prince cannot become a knight' she said to herself.

"Well there's... Ryouga.. Touma.. Shinnosuke... Ryu... Moouse...Sentaro" Akane said, "those guys at the dance" she added,

Chette nodded as she list down the names, "let's see... Ryouga, Touma, Shinnosuke, Ryu, Moouse, Sentaro, Kirin, Tatewaki, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Tarou, Mikado, Piccolet... that makes thirteen guys.. we still need five" she said,

"Hikaru" Nabiki smirked,  
"Oneechan!" Akane gasped, at Nabiki  
Kasumi smiled, "How about Genji Heita?" she asked,  
"Hey wait a minute..." Akane said,   
"Ohh Copycat ken!" Nabiki said,  
Akane gasped, "WHAT?!"

"Okay... Hikaru Gozunkugi, Genji Heita, Copycat ken... hmm... that's sixteen guys.. we still need two more" Chette said,

"How about Yutaro Fouji?" Akane asked, "Remember him Nabiki-chan? he was the guy from the spring?" she asked, Nabiki nodded.

"One more..." Chette said, looking at them. Then she gasped, "Oh okay! I almost forgot about him.. Okay let's now proceed to the 18 Balloons" she said,

"But there is one more right?" Akane asked,

"Hahaha.. It's already settled..." Chette said, "Okay.. 18 wines are the man you admire or looked up too" she said, smiling at Akane.

"Or you know" Nabiki added,

"Doctor Toufou!" Alyssa yelled, They all nodded.

Akane smiled, "My Dad of course, ahh..Mr.Saotome, Ooh can you get Sensei Higuma Torajiro?" she asked, Nabiki nodded. "yatta! who else... Oh the grandfather of.. Shinnosuke and Temari!" she exclaimed.

"That's 5... We still need thirteen" Chette said,

"Well who else..." Akane asked,

"Yasukichi"

They looked at Kasumi. "You can call him right Nabiki?" she asked,

Nabiki nodded, "Yep."

"That's 6... 12 more to go." Chette said,

"Principal Kunou, Gambler King, Ukyou's father, Shampoo's father, Sasuke, Uragishi Sankichi, Sotatsu, Toramasa Kobayashi, Ebitan, Daihakuse & Daikokuse, you cannot separate those take note of that Chette-san" Nabiki said,

"Ano... Nabiki.. I am getting really scared of those people coming to my birthday" Akane said,

"Don't worry Sis! leave everything to me" she said, Nabiki looked at Akane. "So? how many more left?"

"16... 2 more to go"

"Harumaki.. she's already well right?" Akane asked,

"17"

"Grandfather Happousai" Kasumi said, All of them looked at the innocent Kasumi, "Don't tell me Akane-chan you're not going to invite grandfather Happosai" she said,

"Well?" Akane looked Chette.

Chette shook her head, "Do not worry, I'll take care of this"

"How 'bout one of Akane's teachers? You know… Oh! The one who introduced Ranma to the class in the second episode?" Alyssa asked,

Chette smiled, "Good Idea!"

"What else then Chette-chan?"

"18 Maidens... Girls who will light the candle" she said,

"Why don't you put your name and put alyssa name there?" Akane asked, smiling.

Chette and Alyssa looked at Akane. Then both of them blushed. they were flattered. Akane wants them to be part of her birthday. "Oh.. Okay.. make that two" Chette said, writing her name and Alyssa.

"Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, Sayuri, Yuka" Akane said,

"... 11 more"

"Akari, Natsume, Kurumie, Lychee, Satsuki Miyakoji, Princess Ori, Lin Lin & Ran Ran, Konjo, Mariko, Miyo" Nabiki said,

"... 2 more"

"Kogane Musashi and Temari" Kasumi said,

Chette wiped her sweat, "Whew.. okay now.. let's go to the 18 treasures.. I'll put Nabiki and Kasumi here" she said, then they nodded.

"What's 18 treasures?" Akane asked,

"You'll see" Chette said, "Okay.. so Mr.Tendou, Mr.Saotome, Mrs.Saotome, Colonge, Doctor Toufou.. we still need.. 8..." Chette noted to give 3 spaces to the treasures list.   
  
"Ryouga, Ukyou, Touma, Shinnosuke, Ryu Kumon, Moouse, Higuma Torajiro and Kirin" Akane said,

"There ya go! and now the last one.. for the 18 gifts... these are the special people that will give you a thing that could represent you... so be sure to choose people who truly know you or you think they know you very well" Chette wrote something on the paper. "Okay go ahead" she said,

"Sayuri and Yuka" Akane said,

"..2"

"There is... Mrs.Saotome!" Alyssa said,

"...3"

"Ryouga, Touma, Shinnosuke, Kirin" Akane said,

"7"

"What about us?" Kasumi asked,

"10"

Alyssa raised her arm, "I want to be on that too!" she yelled,

"Me too!" Chette said, "so with us.. that makes the list 12!" she said,

"Kin Ono, Colonge, Ukyou, Shampoo, Moouse," Nabiki said,

"Okie! now the list is complete!" she said, "Lets take a rest now.." she added,

"Oh my.. I almost forgot... I have to prepare dinner" Kasumi said, standing up and exiting Nabiki's room.

"So Okay, your dresses will have different color every section. One pink for the dance, one red for the knights, one white for the wines, one-" Chette stopped, when she saw Akane starring outside. Lost in thoughts.

"Hey Akane!" Chette said,

Alyssa waved her hand in front of Akane.

Akane sighed, "Chette-chan.. will Ranma be able to come back for my birthday?" she asked,

Chette smirked, "It depends... if he can finish his training before your birthday" she said,

Akane sighed,

Speaking of Ranma...

"Dancing the Waltz should be very very careful.. It's more of an elegant dance, I know it is impossible for you to do it, but you can" Ronzoo said,

Ranma frowned, "Gee thanks a lot"

"In waltz, you have to glide softly like this" Ronzoo said, demonstrating the dance. Ranma scratched his head, "Focus Ranma! you have to lead the dance because you are a guy remember that" he said, Ranma nodded. "Okay... holding Akane... your hand should be in the waist and the other on her hand." he said,

"What?! I have to hold Akane in her waist?!" Ranma yelled, furiously but blushed at the same time.

"Yes." Ronzoo replied coldly. "now do the glide"

"Fine." Ranma tried it, but because of his style in martial arts, his foot twisted causing him to fall flat on his face. "ugh..." he said,

"Ranma... you're not fighting... you're dancing" he said,

"Damnit! I didn't know that Dancing is really hard" he said, as he stood up, then he mimicked Ronzoo's demonstration. But his body is really hard. "argh...I really don't get it.." Ranma said, "I have to have a partner" he added, "Ah! I got it! Wait" he said, he run towards the bathroom, then after a few seconds, Ranma Girl-type emerged.

The people blinked and others were shock.

Girl type Ranma smirked at Ronzoo, "Let the training begin"

To be continued..

Chette: Sorry for the short chapter! and boring chapter . I couldn't change it! Chapter 3 is really short because it's about the LIST :) sorry!!! This is a past fanfic yes but I added "Alyssa" because she ask me too

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

Shout outs!

Elle30 - thank you um... thanks for the Shinnosuke I know that and I also noticed that :P but I can't change it anymore.. .it's one of my typos :P about Ryu Kumon.. He is not in Ranma 1/2 ANIME But he is in Ranma 1/2 MANGA :D

Dark Mewtorb - hehehe Ranma's dance class and the others will be on the next chapter :) Thank you!   
  
Desktop Creator - sorry for the boring chapter .  
  
bubct222 - that will be at the next chapter hehe :) thanks for the suggestion.. this was a fanfic in the past... but I did insert some new people so yep. You'll see Philip in this fanfic :blush: thank you!  
  
Hamano Michiyo - :bows: thank you :D please read my other fanfics :)   
  
WiNd - oooh just think of it as a reunion of all Ranma 1/2 fanfics plus lots more.. also so that you won't be confused, just stay at the plot.. it's Akane's birthday :P and will Ranma be able to make it. That's it :P


	4. The Dance

_"Let the training begin"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday   
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 4: THE DANCE  
(5 days before the event)**

At exact 7:00am, all the people who will dance in the cotillion were present. As usual, before they started to practice the dance, Alyssa was formally introduced. Touma blinked at the cute girl. But he was disturbed when Azuza started to hug him again.

"GET IT OFF ME!!!"

Chette sighed, "okay.. our first dance will be the Cotillion. The First dance is Waltz... as you can basically see.. this is a very... simple dance" Chette said, everyone nodded. "I already showed you what is waltz yesterday... so stand up and let's start doing the waltz" Chette said, she looked at Alyssa "Hit it Alyssa"

Alyssa hit the play button...

"The First of the three beats of the rhythm has a strong, propulsive impulse" Chette said, as she demonstrate it, "and One.. Two.. Three.. Strong and Propulsive and then, followed by a lighter steps. Remember, strong and light" Chette said, "ONE two three ONE two Three" Chette said,

Alyssa swayed her head as she listened to the music and looked at the people dancing. Others are getting it, but others are still having a hard time.

"Just remember.. Push Up and down.. One.. two.. three" Chette said, "push your feet up and then down, and then step light. That's good Shampoo.. you're doing well" Chette said, as she saw Shampoo dancing gracefully.

"Ukyou, more gentle"   
"Doctor Toufou.. this is not a salsa"   
"Kasumi, you're doing great"  
"Akane, push your feet up more"   
"That's great Shinnosuke, keep it up"

After a few seconds... 

"Okay you've mastered the steps.. now, its time to hold your partners" Chette said, "Guys.. put your right hand on the hips of the girls, while girls put your left hand on the guy's shoulder" Chette saw a lot of them blushed, while others just burst out and melted away. "Come on guys! need to focus!!!"

Ryu gently swayed and lead Akane on a dance. He needs to enjoy every moment dancing her like this.. because on the real day... He won't have the chance to date Akane. Akane blushed at Ryu as she felt Ryu swayed and lead her to dance, but his arms were also protecting her from falling.

Shampoo couldn't help but to smile, dancing with Moouse. Moouse is trying his best to control his emotions and seeing that, Shampoo found out that Moouse is not really annoying when He is serious. And She doesn't want to accept the fact that she enjoys dancing with Moouse.

Ukyou and Ryouga were one of the couples who were blushing, Ryouga couldn't believe that beyond Ukyou's cross-dressing style, she is really beautiful. And her feminity makes her more kawaii. While Ukyou couldn't believe how Ryouga is handling the dance. She couldn't help herself but to enjoy Ryouga's strong hand in her waist.

Kodachi couldn't help but to stare in Mikado's blue eyes. Mikado is a great dancer indeed and she enjoy it. Mikado's eyes however were wandering Look at those girls.. _How I wish to dance with them... Akane-san... Chette-san.. and that cute girl.. Alyssa.. What a miserable Life I have? _

No problem with Kirin and Lychee, Yuka and Daisuke, Hiroshi and Sayuri.

Doctor Toufou, like moouse is trying his best not to melt away and do something stupid.

While Touma is trying his best to calm his partner.

After a few minutes... 

"Good job everyone! You were all a fast learners! Thank you God!" Chette yelled and looked above. "Okay now.. our next dance step will be... Swing" Chette said, "are you all ready?" she asked,

The People groaned.

"Aww Guys! come on Dancing is fun!" Chette said, smiling at them.

"Yeah Fun my butt, we're tired" Moouse said,   
"Shampoo agree"  
  
Chette smirked, "Well let me demonstrate you the swing then" she said, "Who knows the dance?" she asked, Ryu Kumon raised his arms, "Okay let's do the swing" she looked at Alyssa who nodded. She played the song titled, 'September'

Chette started to dance, she sways her body carefully, While Ryu mimicked her moves. Chette started to do the steps, "right foot as the body sways steps backward, then normal step, and then forward" she said, "One and two and three," at the song, changing its beat, Chette said, "face each other," Ryu faced Chette and grabbed Chette. Then he started to lead the dance. Ryu perform the changing in position, twirling Chette, swaying Chette practically but very gracefully. The others gasped at the dance. This was way cooler than the other one. Because of the song, they stood up, grabbed their partner and started to learn it. Chette told Ryu to go back to Akane.

Nabiki approached Chette, "I think you have to check up on Ranma" she said,

Chette nodded, "Okay.." then she clapped her hands, "Go ahead and practice.. continue doing that, I'll be back later" she said, Chette exited the Doujou, with Alyssa.

Meanwhile with Ranma.. 

"What are we waiting for?" Girl type Ranma asked, She has been standing there for more than 8 hours. "Are we going to train to dance or what?" she asked,

Ronzoo slapped his forehead, "Ranma! You have to train as a guy and not as a girl! your body as a girl is more soft than a guy! but you cannot dance Akane in your girl form!" Ronzoo said, "You have to understand that, this training is only for male Ranma"

Girl type Ranma groaned, "But I suck at dancing!" she yelled,

Ronzoo nodded, "Okay. So you're giving up?" he asked,

Girl type Ranma "never!"

Ronzoo nodded, "then CHANGE!"

Girl type Ranma sighed and walked into the bathroom. After a few seconds, Male Ranma emerged. "Let's continue" he said,

Ronzoo nodded, "remember Ranma. Push your feet up then down" he said, "Simple as that" he said,

Ranma sighed,

After a few seconds...

Ronzoo sat in the corner and scratched his head. Ranma is a hopeless Dancer. But He expected that... Ranma is a martial artist. He can do this! if only the deadline is far away...

Ranma however is not giving up. He is trying his best to make the steps perfect. If he can do it in martial arts he can do it in dancing too.

"Hello everyone!"

Ronzoo and Ranma blinked and saw a very strange girl, entering the Gym. She has a brown long hair, following her is a cute tomboyish girl wearing baggy clothes. The other one is wearing a pants too, but a fitted one.

"How is the training?" she asked,

Ronzoo blinked, "Who are you?" he asked,

"my name is Chette, and I am the one who made Ranma train" she said, she saw Ranma snarled, "hey! Do not get mad at me. You really do need to train. No offense. This is not like martial arts" she said,

Alyssa smiled at Ranma, "Gambatte ne Ranma! Akane is waiting for ya!"

Ranma blushed at that comment.

"So how's the training going on?" she asked,

Ronzoo shook his head, "Ranma just can't dance the waltz perfectly" he said, bowing his head.

Chette crossed her arms, "Too bad, Ryouga and the others are already ahead of you Ranma" she said,

Ranma gasped, "R-Ryouga?! Dancing the waltz?!" he asked, then both Chette and Alyssa nodded.

"And He is very good too! Akane's partner is a good dancer too!" Alyssa said, she stopped and covered her mouth.

Ranma growled, "Who is Akane's partner?!" he yelled,

Chette smirked again, "Ryu Kumon and He is doing a good job. So, if ever you will fail in this training, he'll be Akane's partner" she said, smiling.

"ARGH!!! RONZOO! LET'S TRAIN!" Ranma yelled, then he grabbed the tired Ronzoo into the dancing stage. "I'll do anything! I'll be Akane's partner and that's final!" he yelled,

"Power of persuasion..." Alyssa said, then she saw Chette winking at her. "hehehe..."

After a few seconds... 

Ranma's body is still hard as it is. Chette sighed, "We're gonna come back to the Tendou Doujou.. Hey alyssa wanna join Ranma? or come back with me?" she asked,

Alyssa smiled at Chette, "Come baC with U!"

Chette smiled, "Okie." then she turned to look at Ranma, "We know you can do that Ranma!" she said,

"Let's have a break first" Ronzoo said, as he sat on the floor. Ranma wiped his sweat and frowned when Ronzoo said, "You're a horrible dancer" 

Ranma sighed, "Well I am not a perfect person. So what?" he asked,

"Here I thought.. you can do everything" Ronzoo said, opening a mineral water bottle.

"I can do anything that has a martial arts in it!" Ranma yelled, defensively. "I mean... not like this" he said, frowning.

Ronzoo stared at the other side of the wall, "Well can you even try harder? I mean we're talking about.. Akane's birthday... The special girl in your heart"

Ranma yawned, "I guess.. the reason why I am not in a good mood because, I need to sleep..." he said, "Can I sleep first?" he asked, at Ronzoo.

"Go ahead"

Ranma lay on the floor and closed his eyes...

_"Ranma?"_

_Ranma turned around and saw Akane, wearing a beautiful pinkish gown. She looks stunning in her dress, the make-up and style of her hair helped too.. to make her even more beautiful. The sight of her.. makes his heart jump fast. _

_"Shall we dance?" _

_Ranma saw Akane raised her hand and offered him to dance. Ranma started to shiver. He can't dance... _

_"Ranma I know how to dance... and I know you can't dance... but it's okay.. just dance with me" she said, smiling._

_Ranma smiled and was about to take the offer when suddenly, Ronzoo appeared behind Akane. _

_"Shame on you! Even though Akane doesn't care if she leads you to the dance! It is still better if you.. the GUY will do what is Akane doing now to you!"_

_Then Soun appeared, crying. "I think... It was a mistake to engaged Ranma to Akane"_

_"What was the training for?" Ranma looked and saw Chette beside him. "I thought you'll do anything for Akane?" _

_"We were wrong.. C-Chan... He doesn't Love Akane" Alyssa said, glaring at him._

_Ranma gasped, "Wait!" _

_"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_Ranma looked behind him, it was Ryouga and Ryu dressed in a tuxedo. _

_"I beat you Ranma! You can't dance. Poor you"_

_"Let us handle Akane, and you Ranma stay at the corner.. We will dance Akane for you" Ryu said, then they grabbed Akane away from Ranma._

_"RANMA!!!!"_

"AKANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma opened his eyes and sat up straight. He wiped his sweat and looked around, he realized he was alone. "gah.. it was only a dream.. a dream... gah.. that was scary... really really scary" Then he yawned again, "I guess.. I have to continue my sleep.." he said, as he lay on the stage again.. then slowly closed his eyes... _Ranma realized, he was inside a disco bar..._

_"Are we going to dance or not?" _

_Ranma blinked and saw Akane, This time Akane is wearing a red skimpy dress. (The one she wore when Ranma and her dated... Ranma did not expect that it was Akane who he will date, he thought it was.. Nabiki. But Akane never fail to amaze him. Even though how many times he called her "Uncute" deep down.. inside of him.. She's the most beautiful girl he ever met. _

_"Are we going to dance or not?" _

_Akane repeated, Ranma gulped. _

_"Honestly..." Akane said, frowning. Then a hand landed on her shoulder. _

_"May I have this dance beautiful girl?" he asked, leaning down at Akane's ear._

_Akane glanced at Ranma, who was looking away. 'He doesn't care.' She smiled at the guy. "Sure let's-" she said, _

_Ranma stood up, "She is dancing with me" he said, grabbing Akane away from the guy._

_"you? dance her?" the guy asked, then he laughed. _

_Ranma looked around, "What's wrong?! Why are you all laughing?!" he asked,_

_"hey! Everyone knows that Ranma Saotome can't dance!"_

Ranma sat up again,

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! that's the second time... " Ranma wiped his tears. Then he saw a guy in front of him, covered in a brown sack of clothes and holding a stick. "er.. who are you?" he asked,

"I can see you're... having a trouble dancing..."

Ranma gasped, He remembered his dream. He stood up, "Does everybody knows that I can't dance now?!" he yelled,

"Relax... you can learn to dance... I know you can. You have the ability"

Ranma blinked, "really?" he asked, "But I really suck-"

The guy shook his head, "Not until.. you learned the Anything goes Martial arts dancing" he said,

Ranma gasped, "Is there such a thing?!"

The guy nodded, "Do you want to learn it?"

Ranma nodded, "Oh yes! Could you help me with it?!"

The guy nodded, "I am here... because I have to teach you that art"

Ranma blinked, "really?"

The guy nodded, "Yes."

To be continued.. 

Chette: Can you guess who is that person? who will teach Ranma the 'dancing arts :P' hehehe :P

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

You maybe wondering why I am updating early again? it's because I couldn't on Sunday :P

Dark Mewtorb - are you a guy? :P   
Desktop Creator - lol but this one has it :P   
Sieg1308 - my race? chinese, Spanish, japanese and filipino .   
WillLeung - thank you!   
WiNd - thanks for the honest comment :P   
  
Hamano Michiyo - sure! just email me about yourself, this maybe my past fanfic but I can add more characters.


	5. The Visitors

_ "Not until.. you learned the Anything goes Martial arts dancing"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 5: THE VISITORS  
(5 days before the event)**

Ranma smirked, "Anything goes Martial arts dancing?" he asked, looking at the guy.

The guy nodded, "Yes there is, And it's quite deadly." he said, in a low but dangerous voice.

Ranma smacked his forehead, "Geez! Is there anything in the world that is normal turned into martial arts?" he asked, then he looked at the guy again.

The guy nodded, "Yes there is martial arts of fishing, cooking, cleaning..."

Ranma blinked, "really?" he asked, then he shook his head. "well I'm not buying it."

The guy nodded, "Then you would taste the how powerful the Anything goes martial arts dancing!" he said, making a stance.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and took a stance too. "Stop the talking just bring it on!" Ranma challanged.

The fight begun.

Ranma used his 'Tenshin Amagurinken' but the strange man just evaded every punch using the belly dance. Then, the stranger quickly go on offensive, he began to deliver high kicks using his ballet technique. One, two, three, four.. Ranma received every kick the stranger gave him. He gave Ranma a big kick that flew him in the air

"waah!" Ranma mumbled in pain. He was about to land safely when suddenly the stranger started to do the Russian march dance. hitting him with low kicks and every time he kicked him he just slightly flew in the air and continue to receive the low kicks of the Russian march. Then the stranger jump in acrobatic movement and step on the helpless Ranma.

Ranma hissed, "Darn i cant do a thing." he said, wiping his face as he stood up when the stranger step away from him.

"Anything goes martial arts finisher! Meteor Buddha Tap Dance!"

Ranma gasped, "what's that?" then he saw the stranger flying and when he landed, Ranma readied himself but the stranger landed on Ranma's back, and started to to do the tap dance on top of Ranma's back

"pak,parakpakpak...pak..pak!!"

Ranma's sight just blurred and went to black because he was all beaten up.

After a few minutes...

When Ranma woke up, The guy wasn't there anymore! He run towards the exit, ignoring the pain then there he saw him, cooking? outside the building?

"ahh.. you have awaken, here eat some noodles and fish I cooked" he said,

Ranma slowly approached the guy and sat beside him. He took the fish and noodles. 'This guy is weird' but neverless, he ate the fish, "Hey... you can buy foods over there" he said, pointing at the restaurant.

But the man (guy) ignored him, "You see dancing is the most powerful martial arts because like katas or routines they are like dances with steps and movements. If you know martial arts then its easy to learn to dance." he said, then he ate the fish.

Ranma was about to protest when he recalled Mikado Sanzenin, Azuza Shiratori.. Mariko and other martial arts who used dances with their techniques. Ranma gasped, "So it's possible for me to learn.. how to dance.. even though I have two left feet...?" he asked,

The guy nodded, "Yes, its just like any other martial arts dancing also requires training and when you train it because a habit and becomes apart of your movement."

Ranma sighed, "Okay.. teach me this art..."

The guy smirked, "Are you UP to it?" he asked,

Ranma smirked back, "When it has Martial arts in it.. I'm game"

"Good..."

Tendou's...

"and.. One... two.. three.. four" Chette counted, looking at all of them dancing the waltz. They just got back from Ranma.. and now she and alyssa are back and continued to teach the cottilioners the dance. Until, they heard a shriek... It sounded like Nabiki. So that stopped their practice.

Akane, Chette and Alyssa run towards Nabiki's room. When the door opened, they saw another girl sitting on top of Nabiki, Nabiki's face is so frustrated and she looks so blue.. meaning she can't breathe.

The girl has layered short black hair, with glasses and wearing jeans. "Um.. is this.. the fanfic of Chette-chan?" she asked, "My name is Hamano Michiyo" she said, "I am.. um.. I want to join the story..." she said,

Chette blinked, "Mae Hoe? are you Mae Hoe?" she asked, the little girl who nodded.

"Yep! I am 11 years old and I love sports!" she said, smiling "But I hate studying! I hate books.. I hate teachers dirty looks and I hate-"

"GET IT OFF ME!!!" Nabiki yelled, her face is so blue now.

"Um.. Mae Hoe, would you mind? I think Nabiki can't breathe" Chette said,

She smiled, "Oh call me Michiyo" she said, blushing.

Alyssa smiled and wave her hand., "Hi! MaH name is Alyssa! and I'm the pre-reader of C-chan" she said, smiling.

Michiyo smiled, "Nice to meet you! are you here to help Akane's Birthday too?" she asked, Alyssa nodded. "Oh that's cool! are you a writer too?" she asked, she did not move at her place.

"Get..if.. off..ack..."

"Well maybe in the future.. but for now.. nope" she said,

"Well I am a writer too!" Michiyo exclaimed,

"Um.. Mae-hoe..." Chette looked at Nabiki who fainted from not breathing.

"Yes Chette-chan?" she asked, Chette pointed Nabiki. And with that, Michiyo stood up and saw Nabiki's eyes rolling. "Oh sorry!!!" she said,

After a few minutes..

Nabiki opened her eyes and gasped when she said Michiyo. "How dare you suffocated me!" she yelled,

Michiyo bowed her head. "Sorry..."

Alyssa hugged Michiyo, "That is so rude Nabiki-chan!" she said, "Is this how you treat your visitors here?" she asked, in a serious voice.

Akane and Chette looked at each other. 'Alyssa is scary, when she is serious' both said in their minds.

"No but-"

"What? You can't say anything Nabiki-chan? we're tired of you bosing us around! We are here to help and not your slaves" she said,

"er.. Alyssa.. calm down"

Alyssa looked at Chette, "Right C-Chan? We are here because we are helpers and not slaves" she said again, "Am I right or am I right C-Chan?"

Michiyo blinked, "Right?"

Alyssa nodded, "So there Nabiki-chan, if you treat us like dirt again.. you'll see the real Alyssa Tang" she said,

Nabiki for the first time, is speechless...

After a few seconds of silence...

The door opened, and Kasumi smiling face showed at them. "Mr.Saotome is here to see Chette-chan and Nabiki-chan" she said,

Akane gasped, "Is Ranma home yet?" she asked,

Kasumi shook her head, the smiled again. "No, but Mr.Saotome is and he needs to talk to Nabiki and Chette-chan.. alone" she said,

Nabiki sighed, stood up and looked at Akane. "Why don't you escort them Akane? to the Doujou? and continue the practice" she said, then she looked at Alyssa, "Please?" she asked,

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Let's go Michiyo"

"HAI!" Michiyo smiled beamingly.

At the Entrance of the House...

Nabiki and Chette approached Mr.Saotome. "So Mr.Saotome, what brings you here?" Chette asked, "How is Ranma's training so far?" she added,

"I don't know.. I left him for a day.. because I have a great plan..." he said, looking at Nabiki and Chette.

Nabiki smirked, He knows Mr.Saotome's plans. Although others worked.. a lot of them failed. "Are you sure about this Mr.Saotome?" she asked,

"I know that my plans are not working.. most of them do though.. so consider this one as a good plan" he said, then he yelled, "Kotaro!"

Chette blinked, "Kotaro? don't tell me He-"

Then a man entered the House, He has a pigtailed hair and looks like Ranma. Although this one is wearing a green old japanese urban costume. "This is Kotaro" Mr.Saotome said, "When I got lost in the forest.. I saw both Kanna and Kotaro.. Strange... but He looks so much like Ranma, and Kanna looks so much like Akane" he said, Kotaro looked around, he scratched his head. Chette and Nabiki noticed a wedding ring in his right hand. "As you can see, He is already married"

Kotaro blinked, "So why are we here Panda-san?" he asked, "and why did you return to the village and ask for help?" he asked, "Where is kanna?" he added,

Chette smiled and reach for Kotaro's hands. "Why didn't I think of it! Welcome to Tendou Household Kotaro! and please say you'll help us with Akane's Birthday" she said, shaking his hand.

Kotaro blinked, "Well.. I own Panda-san a favor so sure" he said, releasing Chette's hands and put it on his head. Then he saw Nabiki. "You look like Kanna's sister.. so anyways, where is.. Akane?" he asked,

Chette smiled, "Let's go to the Doujou then, and I'll guess.. Kanna will help Ranma?" she asked, looking at Mr.Saotome. Mr.Saotome nodded, then she looked back at Kotaro. "Don't worry Kotaro.. it is safe.. because Akane is engaged, and you are MARRIED" she said,

Doujou..

Michiyo couldn't believe this is happening! She is now.. standing in front of her favorite characters. Well not all of them are her characters... but it's like a dream come true! Shampoo.. Ryouga.. Moouse.. Ukyou.. all of them (or most of them are present).

"The dance will resume when C-Chan return, in the mean time.. I would like to Introduce you Michiyo Hamano, she will help us too" she said, Michiyo nervously bowed her head, "Let's go over there Michiyo" Alyssa said, then they sat on the corner.

Touma approached Alyssa, "Hi.. Alyssa..." he said, "Can I join in?" he asked,

Alyssa blinked, "Sure Prince Touma" she said,

The Prince blushed, "Oh..call me Touma.."

Michiyo waved at the Prince. True, She hated the prince because she was one of the persons who tried to break the relationship between Ranma and Akane, but after the fight.. he gave Akane back to Ranma. Then her thoughts interrupted when she saw a rose in front of her. She blinked and saw Mikado's face close to her.

"Hello there.. Princess..."

Michiyo blinked, "I am not a princess.. My name is Michiyo" she said, she hated the playboy skater.

"Oh.. but can I call you princess?" he asked, giving the rose.

Michiyo did not accept the rose, "NO. My name is Michiyo"

"But the name 'Princess' suits you rather than Michiyo and-"

Michiyo got mad, "I LIKE IT OKAY! IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN BUTT OUT!"

"er.. seems like, its your first day and you're already getting mad.. Mae Hoe"

All of them looked at Nabiki and Chette entering the Doujou.

"Okay everyone, unto your positions." Chette said, all of them went to their positions. "Okay, We have a change of plans..." she said, "Since I cannot tolerate Azuza's.. 'Joseph-kun' schemes.. then I've decided too.. get rid of Azuza."

"WHAT?!" Azuza yelled, "You're kidding?! But I want to dance! I wanna dance! I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!I wanna dance!!!!" she sat on the floor and started her tantrums.

Chette sighed, "Akane?"

Akane frowned, "Do I really have too?" she asked,

Chette nodded,

Akane sighed, "Okay Azuza! Catch!" she said, as she threw her 'P-chan' stuff toy on her.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Azuza said, hugging the stuff toy into the corner.

"That settles that..." Chette said, "Okay.. Touma, pair up with Alyssa" she said,

Touma blushed, Alyssa blinked but approached Touma and stand beside him.

"Next.. Kirin.. can we um... take you off the list? because you have to do something" Chette said, Kirin as gentleman and understanding prince he is, he nodded and appraoched Chette. "Lychee your new partner is Ryu" she said,

They gasped, Kirin blinked, "Wait a minute so then-"

Chette looked at Kirin, "Like I said, you will do something and no.. Akane is not your partner" she said, then she looked at the confused Akane. "Akane.. you'll have a new partner.. but I am warning you, do not be very abusive to him. Do not yell at him, or punch him.. in other words.. be gentle to him because He is ALREADY MARRIED" she said,

Akane gasped, "You're going to pair me up with a MARRIED MAN!?" she yelled, "But that is against the Birthday girl's rules!" she yelled at Chette.

"I am the coordinator.. so you'll follow me. Trust me.. on this" she said,

Akane sighed, "Fine..."

"Okay, oh by the way. Shampoo? Ukyou? Kodachi? Ryouga? Moouse? Kunou?" Chette said all the names of the people whom she needed to inform. "This guy is NOT RANMA... I repeat.. he is not RANMA. His name is Kotaro.. and He is MARRIED to KANNA.. Got it?"

All of them, were confused but they nodded.

"Okay, Kotaro! you can come inside now"

Kotaro stepped in and received a lot of gasps.

Akane's jaw dropped. "Chette.. that's Ranma!" she yelled, "are you kidding me?" she yelled at Chette.

Kotaro shook his head, "My name is Kotaro and I live in the Alps Mountains. So.. where is Akane?" he asked, his voice sounded like Ranma too. Except for the fact he is wearing urban clothes, wood slippers and has a wedding ring.

Chette pointed Akane, "She is Akane.. she looks like Kanna" Chette said,

Kotaro looked and saw Akane, She definitely looked like Kanna. He approached her and when he was infront of her, he bowed gracefully. "Nice to meet you.. Akane" he said,

Akane blushed, "You're not really Ranma right?" she asked,

Kotaro shook his head, "I believe, your fiance's Father.. right? Panda-san?" he asked, Akane nodded. 'San?' Kotaro nodded, "We met him and thought he was the god of our place, he also put Kanna and I together" he added,

"I see..."

Chette sighed, "Okay everyone! Hey Kotaro.. do you know how to dance?" she asked,

Kotaro blinked, "Dance? Do I have to dance?"

All of them fell in anime style...

To be continued..

Chette: If you're wondering.. if Kotaro and Kanna are in Ranma 1/2.. Anime. Yes they are.. watch Episode 109 "Shiawase no panda densetsu" (Legend of the Lucky Panda)

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**Thank you!**

bubct222 - dunno :P Ryu Kumon is not in Anime but He is in Ranma 1/2 Manga :)  
  
Dark Mewtorb - I am also a Ryouga/Ukyou Romance supporter :D Are you an anti-Ranma and Shampoo pairing? if yes please join my hatelisting :P  
  
WiNd - yeppers!

Mensa-13 - yep!  
  
Sieg1308 - yep! hehe  
  
Desktop Creator - a girl? teehee...  
  
WillLeung - arigato :D join my hatelisting :D


	6. The Practice

_"Dance? Do I have to dance?"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 6: THE PRACTICE  
(5 days before the event)**

Chette stared in Horror as she looked at Kotaro, "Y-You can't dance?!" she asked,

Kotaro shook his head, "I am a mountain guy for goodness of course I can't dance!" he yelled, like a Ranma yell style.

Chette sighed, "Just like Ranma.. neways, okay.. um.. can somebody teach Kotaro to dance?" she asked, Kodachi, Ukyou and Shampoo raised their hands, "ME! ME! ME!" they said, a sweat dropped appeared in Chette's head. "Um.. Akane would you?" she asked,

Akane nodded,

Meanwhile, back at Ranma.... 

The Guy in a sackcloth, stood up beside Ranma. He took off the sackcloth and Ranma blinked, the guy is wearing a red and black t-shirt and glasses. He is also taller than him and he is quite looking good. He reminds him of an anime character named, "Keitaro" in Love Hina.

"Okay the first step... in Anything goes martial arts dancing is.. your feet" He said, looking at Ranma. "Just like in Martial arts, when you attack your opponent, you have to follow some patterns right?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "Just like your dragon thing technique, it doesn't just requires cold and heat chi... but as well as series of footsteps"

Ranma nodded,

The guy stand up, beside Ranma. "Tell me Ranma... When I punch you like this" he said, as he punch Ranma, Ranma raised his hands and formed an "X" with his hands, The guy smiled. "Look at your feet" he said, Ranma looked at his feet and realized that his right foot took a step backward. The guy nodded, "and when you punch me and I defend" he said, Ranma punch the guy and saw his right foot stepped forward. "Did you see it?" Ranma nodded, "So what about if I attack you in this side, The guy attacked Ranma at the side and Ranma avoided it by moving to the left. "Good.. you went to the left" The guy said, then he attacked Ranma again, and Ranma avoided it, moving at the right side.

The guy smiled, "The first steps that you did is called... "Swing" in dance and the second one is the waltz..." he said, Ranma scratched his head. "The waltz is a very easy dance. There are three beats to each measure, counted as 1...2...3 or quick-quick-quick" The guy said, as he showed Ranma's steps earlier, he moved to the left and then at the right and then at the left again. "Did you see it?" he asked, Ranma nodded, "Typically, there are three steps of equal duration per measure, with the Hesitation being the exception. The lead foot alternates with each measure, Because of this, Waltz combinations are usually written in a series of six steps." he said, "Follow me Ranma..." he said,

Ranma sighed and tried to followed the guy.

After a few minutes, we see Ranma now mastering the waltz steps. The guy smiled, "Let's try the attack then, remember attack only, by following the waltz steps." he said, when he saw Ranma nodded, he begun to attack him. Ranma moved to the left, then to the right. He turned around and kicked the guy. The Guy punched Ranma at the ribs, but Ranma moved to the left and kicked the guy on the sides.

"GOOD!" The guy said, "you know how to waltz now!" he said,

"ARIGATO!" Ranma said, bowing at him.

"Let's go to Lesson 2"

Ranma gasped, "WHAT?!"

"Yes there is Lesson 2" The guy said, "Or you don't want to know the other techniques?" he asked,

Ranma nodded, "Of course I want too!"

"Then let's go to Step 2" The guy said, "In order to master the other dance, you must perform it gracefully" he said, then a sweat dropped appeared at Ranma's head when he saw the guy turn his back on him, He raised his arms and started doing the belly dance. "You gotta think that you are a cotton.. very flexible" he said, as he sways his butt in front of Ranma.

Ranma's face turned green, but he tried his best not to vomit the food he ate. This guy is crazy! I need to master the belly dance?! Ranma shook his head,

"Follow me Ranma" he said,

Ranma shook his head, "NO WAY!!" He yelled,

The guy stopped swaying his body. "You don't want to master the martial arts dancing?" he asked,

Ranma growled, "That is stupid!" he said,

"It is stupid but because of this, I defeated you" he said,

Ranma was about to open his mouth but nothing came out.. it's true. What the guy is doing is stupid but he was defeated by that technique.

"Follow me" the guy said, as he raised his hands.

Ranma looked down but raised his hands.

"Sway your hips like this"

Ranma could die in embarrassment now.. but he shook his head and started to sway his hips,

"More graceful!"

"I AM TRYING OKAY!" Ranma yelled, "Stupid martial arts.. dancing.." he murmured, but he continued to sway his belly.

"MORE SMOOTH!"

"ARGH!!!"

"COME ON MORE!!!"

"ARGHH!!!" 

Back at the Tendous...

Chette felt someone patted her shoulders. She's been standing in front of the couples dancing. But she couldn't take her eyes of Kotaro and Akane dancing.

"You don't have to get worried Chette," Nabiki said, Chette looked at her. "Why you ask? Because Kotaro is not going to be Akane's partner remember?" she asked,

Chette sighed and nodded.

"ARGHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Chette looked and saw Mae Hoe running away from Mikado. She sighed, "I don't want to give up... I don't want to give up" she repeated herself.

Nabiki blinked at Chette,

"MY LADY!!!! JUST ONE KISS!!!"

"I AM STILL A CHILD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"PRINCESS!!!"

Chette's eyes fired, "THAT'S IT!!!" She walk towards Mikado, "Okay listen buddy, if you still want to dance in Akane's birthday.. you better BEHAVE" she said, putting her arms at her waist. "I am a very patient girl.. but my patience is running out between you and your twisted skating partner!" Chette yelled, as she pointed out Azuza holding a stuff toy pchan.

But Mikado's focus went to Chette. "My Dearest Chette... you are so beautiful when you get angry" he said, leaning towards to kiss her.

Chette clenched her fist and punched Mikado really hard, that sends Mikado to the other corner of the Doujou. They gasped, and got scared of Chette.

"Whoa! Chette-chan! How did you do that?!" Michiyo asked,

Chette smiled at Michiyo, "I am a martial artist in real life" she said,

The people looked at Mikado then got scared at Chette. Chette sighed, she hated it when people are scared at her. Then she felt Nabiki's hand in her shoulder again. "Do not worry Chette, I guess it's good that this happen, now they know that you're serious about this" she said,

Chette frowned, "You mean they are not serious with this?" she asked,

Nabiki shrugged, "Dunno.. this is your fanfic" she said, as she stick out her tongue. Chette sweat drop.

Back at Ranma... 

Ranma wiped his sweat. He couldn't believe it! He did the belly dance as a guy! Whoa he must proud of himself huh? Also, he doesn't want to admit to himself that he is enjoying the training even though it is hard and it is embarrassing for a guy to train like this.

"Okay, so our next lesson is about.. Swing" The guy said, "Swing is written in 4/4 time with the first and third beats accented. There are three basic patterns that you can choose from: the Single Swing, Double Swing and Triple Swing."

Ranma scratched his head, "What is the difference of those?" he asked,

"The main difference between the three types comes in the first four counts of the music. In the Single Swing, the steps are Slow-Slow-quick-quick, or back-Step-Back-Rock." The guy said, then he smiled at Ranma. "Try saying this... back-Step-Back-Rock"

"back-Step-Back-Rock" Ranma said,

"Now let's try the steps" The guy said, "Step one backward, step two normal, step three backward then rock" the guy said, as he tried the steps. Ranma followed him. "Good, on the double swing the steps are quick-quick-quick-quick-quick-quick or Step-Touch-Step-Touch-Back-Rock. Say this out loud as you move your feet." he said, Ranma followed him and when he got it, the guy nodded. "Finally, the Triple Swing is quick-n-quick quick-n-quick quick-quick or Tri-ple-Step-Tri-ple-Step-Back-Rock. As you can see, you will always be doing a back rock. If the music is fast, you should probably stick with a Single or Double Swing so you don't exhaust yourself."

Doujou... 

Chette push the music on, "Okay everyone place yourself in your positions" she said, then all of them went to their positions. "Okay... now, face your partner, We will do the two-hand hold in an open swing position" she said, all of them gave her a confusing face. "Okay.. Okay.. Let's do it step by step" Chette said, "Hold your partner's hands" she said, when Chette saw all of them obeyed she smiled, "Okay, step backward, then forward... go on with the flow of the music" Chette said, "Good! now switch places.. good.. how about wrapped around.. Nice! Good Job Alyssa" she said, winking at Alyssa.

Touma blushed feeling Alyssa's body to him. Could it be? Alyssa is his dream 'Akane girl?' Alyssa resembles Akane in some ways. Cute, boyish, Concern, caring, frank... he saw another Akane...

"I am so glad you're my partner now" Touma whispered in Alyssa's ear.

Alyssa smiled, "Yeah! I am so glad C-Chan decided to put me up here" she said, "You see, I want to dance like this" she added, as Touma twirl her.

"I am glad she made you my partner" Touma said, as he continue to guide Alyssa.

"Shampoo no want to admit, but Moouse great dancer" she said, as she let Moouse lead her on the dance. 

Moouse's glasses fog in, but he controlled his feelings. This event about Akane's Birthday was one of the events he wished for to happen and it did! because of this, Shampoo and him became closer than ever.

"You know Sugar, you're not half-bad" Ukyou said, as She and Ryouga switched places. She couldn't believe that dancing with Ryouga can be so exciting. 

Ryouga too, can't believe the feeling of holding Ukyou in his arms. The first time he saw Ryouga, he thought she was a guy. Until he attacked her and Ranma showed Ukyou's breast. Ryouga fainted because of that... Ukyou became his friend and tried her best to put him and Akane together, He knows it was also for selfish reasons because Ukyou is in love with Ranma... and he is in love with Akane. _But what about now? And if ever I fell in love with you Ukyou... do you feel the same way?_ he asked looking at Ukyou. But it was only in his mind. "Thanks.." he just replied.

Kotaro wrapped his arms around Akane, He could not believe that his Akane is very similar to his wife, Kanna. The way she moves, the way she talks, the way she acts, and now even hugging her, is like hugging his wife. 

While Akane is still debating if Kotaro is really just Ranma in disguise. But she looked at the wedding ring and it looks so real. Then her thoughts were interrupt when Kotaro released her and turn her around to a normal swing dance, face to face.

"Do you miss him?" Kotaro asked, looking at Akane.

Akane looked at Kotaro but continued to dance, "who?" she asked,

"Ranma"

Akane blushed and then she narrowed her eyes, "No. Why would I miss that pervert?" she asked, "he calls me uncute, unsexy... and he didn't even care! He left to train and it was my birthday next week" she said, controlling her tears.

Kotaru smiled, then they switched places. "You need to have faith in people, if you do that, you'll be surprise" he said,

Akane smirked, "faith in Ranma?" she asked, Kotaru nodded, "You must be joking" she said,

Kotaro chuckled, "I remembered in the past, Kanna and I were like that" he said, as he wrapped his arms around Akane again, "But Ranma's father put us together" he said,

Akane blinked, "Are you two forced too?" she asked, Kotaru nodded. "I see..."

Kotaro whispered in Akane's ear, Akane blushed she felt as if Ranma whispered to her. "I don't know about this Ranma Saotome.. your fiancé, but I know that he has plan that is why he left you for your birthday" he said,

Akane looked at Kotaro, "Really? are you sure?"

Kotaro smiled, "maybe? just trust him"

To be continued..

Chette: Join my HATELISTING PLEASE?!?!?!!

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**Read my New "Songfic" titled "That don't impress me"**

**Thank you!**

Dark Mewtorb - It's okay :D Hows your midterms?  
XSasukeRebornX - hehehe please join my hatelisting? :D The url is at my profile page  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - Domo Arigato :)  
Desktop Creator - yep! Join my hatelisitng please? :D  
Hamano Michiyo - Np :D  
Sean Malloy-1 - Thank you :) WiNd - Confusing? :P hehe that is why you need your imagination to work with this :P The fanfic contains only.. 10 chapters.. but because of changes.. (other readers ask me to put them in the fanfic.. so I think more than 10 :P) Sieg1308 - its okay :D  
WillLeung - please? join my hatelisting? Please? :D please?


	7. Alyssa

_ "maybe? just trust him"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 7: ALYSSA  
(4 days before the event)  
**

The Next morning...

Nabiki yawned and opened her computer. She log in but then she realized that someone has put a marked on her favorite folders. She opened it and saw Alyssa's Blog. Then she remembered she book marked it because she has to pull Alyssa. Then she noticed something..

Name: a.k.  
Country: United States  
State: California  
Birthday: 9/5/1991  
Gender: Female

"Oh my God! It's Alyssa's Birthday today!" she practically yelled, so then she went towards Akane's room and gently tapped Chette and Akane, while trying her best not to wake up MaeHoe and Alyssa.

Chette yawned as Nabiki pulled her and Akane together outside the room.

"What's this fuss about Oneechan?" Akane asked, Chette nodded.

"It's Alyssa's Birthday.. what can we do?" she asked,

Chette blinked, "Yes I know it's Alyssa Birthday.. but why do you care Nabiki?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Well.. actually, remember the confrontation between me and Alyssa?" Nabiki asked, both girls nodded. "Let's just say.. I want to make up for her.. I never saw someone so bravely to tell that to me. She's gotta lot of potential.." Nabiki said,

Akane smiled, "So you want a little birthday party for her?" she asked, Nabiki nodded.

"How do we do that?" Chette asked,

"Here's the plan..."

After a few minutes...  
  
And so the Plan worked! Alyssa was out of the tendou's while Nabiki and Chette were busy preparing for the decorations while Ukyou, Shampoo and Kasumi were in the kitchen cooking some foods.

Touma was late as usual... but he gasped when he saw the Doujou, "hey! what is this? a celebration for what?" he asked, looking at all of them working.

"It's Alyssa's Birthday and Nabiki planned a small party for her" Chette said, looking down at Touma. She is putting some decorations and is using a ladder for that.

"Alyssa's Birthday?!" Touma gasped, then he looked behind him. Good thing Sarutoru followed him. "Sarutoru.. can you buy me flowers for Alyssa?" he asked,

"Yes lord.." Sarutoru bowed then left the Doujou.

"May I help?" Touma asked,

Nabiki nodded, she gave Touma a rug and a bucket of water. "Start cleaning lover boy" she said,

Touma gulped, "But I don't know how to clean-"

"You better learn.. and this is the best time" Nabiki said, as she was picking some of the decorations.

"ask help from the guys there" Chette said, pointing at Ryouga and Moouse.

Touma sighed and nodded.

Mall...

"Why are we here?" Alyssa asked Akane for the second time. Akane and Kotaro's job is to make sure that Alyssa is away from the Doujou as they were preparing the small party for them. Kotaro though was looking all around, this is the first time he enters a big mall like this.

"I just want to tour you" Akane said, "Or maybe.. buy you clothes?" she added,

"I don't like clothes..." Alyssa said, sighing.

"What do you want?" Akane asked, Kotaro now looking at Alyssa.

Alyssa frowned, "I wanna come back to the Doujou.. We are missing the practice" she said, sighing again.

Akane and Kotaro looked at each other. Kotaro smiled at Alyssa. "Okay, but before we go home.. let's get some ice cream. Never tasted Ice Cream before... and I want to taste it" he said,

Alyssa smiled, "Sure"

After a few minutes...

Alyssa, Akane and Kotaro entered the Gym and Alyssa run towards the Doujou, She scratched her head when she saw that it is dark inside the Doujou. She tried to turn on the light but nothing happen.

"What's happening here?" Akane asked, followed by Kotaro who closed the door.

So now the Doujou is dark, you can't see anything anymore. Alyssa can't even see Akane and Kotaro.. she tremble in fear. "Hey.. w-where are you? Akane? Kotaro?"

Then she saw someone flickered the starter of a small lighter, bringing a tiny flame to lit the little portion of the Doujou. Alyssa rub her eyes and saw Chette smiling at her,

"Chette?"

Chette continued to smile then, another light appeared and this time it is Nabiki holding something. Alyssa saw Nabiki lit the candles on a small cake in front of her, Then Nabiki close the lighter and then both Chette and Akane started to sing 'Happy birthday' to Alyssa in a soft and pretty voices.

"Happy Birthday Alyssa... Happy Birthday Alyssa.. Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday Alyssa"

Then the Light turns on and Alyssa gasped seeing the Doujou fully decorated. All of them are present. Except Ranma and Mr.Saotome. But it doesn't matter Kotaro is here. She walked towards them.. and controlled her tears.

Touma approached her and gave her a bouquet of roses. "For you.. Happy Birthday" he said,

Alyssa was filled with happiness, love and joy. Her emotions were so intense and made it difficult for her to breathe because of the excitement, surprise.. mix emotions.. But she continued to control her tears to flow, even though she was touched by this event. "How did you guys found out?" she asked,

Nabiki smiled, "Through Internet, I saw your xanga and then I noticed that it is your Birthday!" she said, "Plus I am sorry for what happen yesterday" she said,

Alyssa giggled and hugged Nabiki. "I already forgot that happen!" she said, smiling.

"Hey! Make a wish alright so that we can eat now!" Hiroshi yelled,

Alyssa nodded, She close her eyes and made a wish. After that.. she blew the candles and everyone clapped their hands.

"Let's EAT!!!" Daisuke yelled,

All of them sat on their chairs, that all of them prepared. While Alyssa seated at the head since she is the Birthday celebrant.

The party was a success! Alyssa laughed so hard at the jokes and some of the conversation between Ryouga and Moouse. Chette and Nabiki looked at each other and smiled. Others even perform and sang songs for Alyssa.

After a few more minutes.

Alyssa looked at everyone. "Mina-san.. Domo arigato. Thank you so much, this is one of the best birthday parties I've ever received..." she said, looking at Nabiki, then at Chette and then at Akane and Kotaro. "Thank you so much.. for everything"

Chette smiled, "You're welcome Alyssa, but! We're not finished yet!" she said, she gave a gift from Alyssa, "Here open this" she said,

Alyssa smiled and opened it, It is a beautiful art work of Ranma and Akane. "Arigato C-chan!" she said,

"Well I can't give you anything.. but I don't know.. for the past three days I've been here.. I finished that artwork.. I thought it was for me.. I guess God has a purpose for that art work and so now I can see it has" she said,

Alyssa hug Chette,

"Hey! Mine is here" Akane said, giving a bracelet to Alyssa. It's a very cool bracelet

"Thank you so much Akane" Alyssa said,

and so the party continued,

Alyssa received so many gifts.

"Hey Chette-chan?" Maehoe said,

Chette looked at Maehoe, "Yes?"

"If It's my Birthday.. will you do the same? will you give me a party too?" she asked,

"Of course!" Chette said smiling.

Nabiki clap her hands, "Okay! Even though we had a wonderful party today that doesn't mean that we don't have a practice! since the party is finished so let's all clean up and we will resume our practice." she said,

And so they all stood up and started to clean, Alyssa though went outside to put her gifts to Akane's room. Touma helped her.

and so.. they were alone...

Alyssa put her gifts and instructed Touma to put the others at Akane's bed. After that, Touma sat at the bed while Alyssa sat on her futon.

"Alyssa...?"

Alyssa blinked, "Yes?"

"Happy Birthday..." Touma said, blushing. "I am sorry.. I didn't know that is why I only gave you flowers..." he added,

Alyssa smiled, "Hey it doesn't matter! As Ranma and Akane say.. It's the thought that counts." she said,

Touma held Alyssa's hands. "I think you know my life... I think you know what happen to me.. why I came here.. I was looking for someone like Akane.. the one that holds my heart.. eversince I longed for her heart.. but when I saw you.. I fell in love with you" he said,

Alyssa jaw dropped, "You're in love with me?"

Touma nodded, "Ever since I met you.. Ever since I saw you... you caught my heart... please say that you'll be mine..."

Alyssa gasped, "hey!" she pulled away her hand. "don't be too fast.. plus remember that we are living in different worlds..." she said, "not only that! I am also NOT prepared for relationships yet-"

"I can wait Alyssa.. I really can" Touma said,

Alyssa sighed,

Meanwhile...

Ranma sat on the gym, he just finished perfecting the anything goes martial arts dancing. Thank you for his mysterious teacher, who is still dancing.. 'Can this person not stop from dancing?' Ranma asked himself.

"Ranma m' boy"

Ranma looked at Mr.Saotome, "What is it?"

"I guess you already know how to dance now.. but we are still not finished... since you know how to dance.. all you need is a partner.. to learn the partner dance thing." he said, adjusting his glasses. "So I want you to meet Kanna.. Do not worry, she is already married to Kotaro" he said,

Ranma stood up to greet his newly dance partner. But He gasped when he saw Kanna entering the Gym.

"AKANE?!"

To be continued..

Chette: Join my HATELISTING PLEASE?!?!?!!

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Alyssa (Seig1308) it's her Birthday :D  
I updated my RAF page! Please Visit us! and Join the fan at the tagboard! .**

**Thank you!**

Dark Mewtorb - Late for what? :blinks: huh? not to get me mad? ;;  
Sieg1308 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Mikka-chan - hey mikka! thanks for visiting my page too :D hmm you want to be in the fanfic? sure :D  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity - yes I am Chette :D but not 'chetteteng' anymore :) hehe yep I write CCS and Ranma fanfics :) and yes, I changed my name because the life of chetteteng is bad so let's say.. a new start.. a fresh start :D  
  
WillLeung - yeah akane having faith in Ranma :P  
  
WiNd - yes. I am a Martial artist in real life and I DO own a TAEKWONDO GYM :P the difference is.. I don't have any fiancé :P maybe Godswill hehe :D but not fiancé because of the arts.  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - what's "Domo Arigato Mr.Roboto?" .;;


	8. The Dress and the Voice

_"AKANE?!"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 8: THE DRESS AND THE VOICE  
(4 days before the event)  
**

Ranma stared at the girl beside his father. She is definitely Akane, except for her clothes and the shinning ring on her ring finger.

"She is not Akane m' boy. Her name is Kanna, and she is married to Kotaro.. who looks like you" Mr.Saotome said, "I know.. the world is weird.." he added,

Kanna smiled, "So you are Ranma Saotome?" she asked, her voice sounded like Akane too. Ranma just nodded, "Okay, since my husband is helping your Akane, so I might as well help you" she said,

The dance instructor stand up, "Good! Now let's begin, Ranma hold Kanna on her waist and while you kanna hold Ranma's shoulder" he said,

Ranma took a step forward and gulped. He shakily put his right hand on Kanna's waist, and felt electricity when Kanna touched his shoulder. 'Oh man.. she isn't Akane but she sounds, looks, smell like her!' Ranma due to his nervousness... he became stiff, thus.. he can't dance.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Kanna asked, "Just relax and think that I am Akane" she said,

Ranma yelled at Kanna, "The fact that I thought I am dancing Akane that is what making me stiff!" he yelled at her,

Kanna got mad, "Do you think Akane deserve dancing with a person who can't even dance with her without getting stiff?!" she asked,

The Dance Instructor and Mr.Saotome looked at each other and sighed,

Meanwhile..

The practice at the dance continued, after Alyssa's surprise Birthday. All of them were in the Doujou, Except Nabiki and Kasumi and Akane.

Akane's room...

All of them were in Akane's room. Nabiki and Kasumi were sitting at the bed of Akane. On Nabiki's left, two ready made dress made for Akane. One yellow fitted straight silk dress and a blue spaghetti strap princess clothes. While on the right side of Kasumi, was a pattern, set to Akane's sign. Some pink sequins, laces and pearls in the boxes.

"Okay, I got you two ready made dresses for your debut.. and the other two will be made by Kasumi-oneechan, so all you gotta do now is to stand there and wear this" Nabiki said, as she held up a length of pink silk cloth, it was almost ready to wear, but Kasumi needs to adjust some of the parts.

Back at Ranma and Kanna..

"Why don't you just do your best to her?! Isn't that you Love her?!"  
"What is this with you anyway?!"  
"All I am saying is that SHE DESERVES THE BEST!"  
"DUH"

"Hello Guys! You already debated for an hour! Can we resume our practice?!" The Dance Instructor asked,

They both sighed.

Doujou..

Chette clapped her hands, to get the attention of the people. "Okay.. the dance is getting pretty good.. so let us stop now and let's discuss your dresses" Chette said, "any suggestions on what to wear... remember that you are all in uniform that is why it is best for us to agree on what to wear.. for the guys.. Black Tuxedos.. okay?" she asked, they all nodded. "As for the girls.. any suggestion?" she asked,

"A chinese red Dress!" Shampoo suggested "with pearls and sequins"  
  
Ukyou frowned, "Eww Shampoo! This is Akane's birthday and not yours okay?" she said, then she looked at Chette, "what about a blue stunning dress!" she said,

"Is bad" Shampoo said, shaking her head.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Ukyou no good in taste!"

"Why you-"

"Hey what's wrong in here?" Nabiki asked, entering the Doujou while two strange woman following her. "Oh yes.. these are from Victoria Secret designers here in Japan" she said, "and they brought three beautiful dresses" she said, The girls gasped, as the two woman from Victoria held the first dress. "The first one is called Elegance" Nabiki said,

True. The Dress is truly "elegant". The torso was a fine pink silk, cut with a low sweetheart colleague. Pearls were sewn into the material, leading down from the top down the front of the long skirt, the skirt was of smooth silk all around, the dress is also a spaghetti strap dress with matching pinkish lace around the neck.

"As you can see the dress is" Nabiki stopped when the girls started to grabbed the dress. "HEY!"

"This is Mine!" Ukyou yelled,  
"No is mine!" Shampoo said, as she grabbed the dress.  
"NO NO! THIS IS MINE!" Sayuri said,  
"OHOHOHOHO!! ELEGANCE IS PERFECT FOR KODACHI!!!" Kodachi yelled,  
  
Shampoo jumped, "You no can get that dress!" she said as she pulled her bonbori and hit Ukyou. Ukyou got mad and threw her spatulas, but sad to say between Sayuri and Yuka, the dress got hit by the spatulas and ruin the dress.

"Oh no..."

Nabiki gasped, "that is hundred dollar dress girls! and That is just a sample!" she yelled, then her eyes stared in horror when she saw Azuza getting the next dress.

"Waiii!!!! Martha! Martha!" she said, this time the dress is more expensive than the other one. This one is more of like 'Anastasia princess dress'

Then all the girls saw this so they grabbed the dress again. Until the dress ruined again.

"ENOUGH!" Nabiki yelled, "Okay fine you already ruin two hundred dollars dress! so ENOUGH!" she yelled, as the girls stopped and stared at her. "Since all of you ruined the two dress.. so we will make this one your gown" she said, as she showed the pink silky clothes, it was kinda short, the length is also a little short, above the leg. The girls frowned,

"Eww.. dress look like cocktailed one" Shampoo said,

"Well you have no choice but to wear this... since you ruin two of the expensive sample dresses!" Nabiki yelled, then both her and the two woman from Victoria secret exited the Doujou.

"She is mad..." Michiyo said, looking at Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded, "Well.. the dress doesn't look bad" she said,

Chette sighed,

Back at Ranma and Kanna..

"Okay, there. The practice is over.. you two can take a rest now"

Ranma sighed and sat on the corner of the gym. "Geez.. can I sleep now?" he asked, its been how many days? No sleep.. perfecting a dance.

"so what are you going to do to her?" she asked, "Aside from dancing with her?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Well I have to prepare a song for Akane, as a girl..." he said, then he saw Kanna blinked. "Oh.. Long story" he said,

"Let me guess... Your Father turns into a Panda and you are turning into a girl?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "How?"

Kanna smirked, "Long story" she said, Ranma frowned. "Well, since your 'Girl-side' is going to sing a song for Akane, what about you? your male side?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "I suck singing as a male" he said,

"But Akane would really appreciate if you sing a romantic song for her" she said,

"Hmm.. if.. ever I will sing a song for her? I don't know anything..." he said,

Kanna smiled and takes a tape away from her pocket. "Kotaro, gave this song to me.. and here are the lyrics" she said, as she gave the paper to Ranma. "If.. you can find a time to rehearse that song.. you can perform it to Akane's birthday." she said,

"let's see..." Ranma scratched his head, and put the tape at the cassette player and listened to the song. It has a sweet melody.. and the song... it's just perfect!

I remember so well the day that you came.. into my life  
You asked for my name, you have the most beautiful smile

Flashback...

Ranma (onna) bowed her head with shame. Someone just pressed her breast. How mean. Then she heard a voice and looked at the person with that voice.

"Hi.. I'm Akane.. what's yours?" she asked,  
Ranma (onna) blushed, "Ranma..."  
Akane smiled, "Hi Ranma, Wanna be friends?"  
Ranma (onna) nodded,

End of the Flashback

My Life started to change, I wake up each day, feeling alright  
With you, right by my side.. makes me feel things will work out just fine

Ranma remembered the times, Akane waking him up, Akane and him walking towards the school, the brawl thing, when Akane carried him without a doubt. With Akane, by his side.. everything will work out fine... just by her side...

How did you know? I needed someone like you in my life  
That there was an empty space in my heart  
You came at the right time, in my Life  
I never forget, How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
Took all the worries and fears.. that I have  
I guess what I really trying to say.. it's not everyday, that someone like you comes my way  
No words can express.. How much I Love you...

Ranma looked at the cassette, as he continued to listen to the song... then at Kanna. He blushed, seeing Kanna smiled at him. He could see Akane smiling.. He looked down at the cassette again.

He thought in the past that he doesn't need anything.. except himself and martial arts. He doesn't need anyone... but he feels so incomplete. And when Akane came into his life, True. Akane did filled that empty space in his heart. Akane did came at the right time in his life. Akane took all his worry and fears.. that is why He can't afford to lose Akane.. Akane changed him... even he denies it to others.. He can't deny the fact.. that... He loves her...

"So are you going to sing that song?" Kanna asked,

Ranma looked at Kanna, "Yeah.. I will.. I guess... its time for the people to know.. how I truly feel for her" he said,

"Atta boy Ranma!" Kanna said, smiling.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah...I think it's time..."

To be continued..

Chette: If you LOVE WRITING or READING RANMA FANFICS! Please JOIN MY FANLISTING! The URL IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE :D  
**  
Thank you!**

Sieg1308 - I am glad you like it :)  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - oh I see thanks!  
WiNd - yeah.. like Mr.Saotome said.. weird world :P  
Hamano Michiyo - hehe thanks! aren't you going to update your fanfic in my page?  
Archmage of Necromancy - yep.  
WillLeung - thank you!


	9. The Reunion

_ "Yeah...I think it's time..."_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 9: THE REUNION  
(3 days before the event)  
**

Morning..

"Hi Akane!" Chette cheerfully greeted Akane when she exited her room. But Chette smile faded when she saw her face. "You okay?" she asked,

"Huh?" Akane asked, absent-minded.

Chette frowned, "It looks like you didn't get enough sleep" she said, worriedly. "Only two more days left and this whole thing-a-maging, will be finished. It's not that because I don't want to be here, actually I don't mind a thing of being a part of this family.. although I miss Philip... but neverless, its fun!" she said, but she stopped when she saw Akane looked at her.

"You're blabbing Chette..."

Chette sighed, "Come on Akane! Cheer up" she said, patting her back softly.

But Akane still didn't give Chette a smile, "So.. what are your plans for today?" she asked, coldly.

"Well-"

"There you are Chette and Akane" Nabiki said, smiling. "Come on Akane, why don't you fit the dress now?" she asked, "it's already done. Kasumi already finished it last night and she did not sleep last night, so don't disappoint her!" Nabiki said, excitedly then she grabbed Akane's hands and pulled her towards Kasumi's room.

Kasumi's room..

Akane sighed, as she entered the room while Chette closed the door behind her.

"Oneechan.. it's 8:30 in the morning, can I eat my breakfast first? or just let me take a shower?" she asked, lamely.

"Akane-chan, why don't you wear this first, let's see if I still have to make adjustments" Kasumi said, as she unfolded the beautiful white princess gown in front of Akane. "How is it?" she asked,

"It's gorgeous!" Chette said, in a dreamy gaze. "I am not really a materialistic girl but I'm so totally in love with that dress!" Chette exclaimed, "Kasumi! you outdone yourself!" she added,

Kasumi blushed, Nabiki smirked while Akane sighed.

"Well? are you gonna fit it or not?" Nabiki asked, looking at Akane.

Akane groaned.

After a few more minutes.

Akane stood up in her white princess dress. Chette, Nabiki and Kasumi looked at the mirror and then at her. They were all smiling in admiration. But even though the dress is so beautiful, Akane couldn't bring herself to smile. 'Who cares if I wear this? Ranma is not here... He is the only one I want to see me in this dress...'

The door opened, it was Kotaro. "Hello! What time are we going to start-" he stopped and stunned at what he saw. "W..ow.." he gulped.

Akane is definitely beautiful.. actually breathtakingly beautiful wearing that white dress. The bodice of the dress tightly hugged her torso, showing off the feminine curves of Akane's body to the full advantage.

"Hey Kotaro!" Chette said, smiling. "Isn't Akane a beauty?" she asked, Akane looked at the stunned at Kotaro. She bit her lip and bowed her head.

"What's wrong Akane?" Kasumi asked,

"Excuse me" Akane said, calmly then she run towards the door. Kotaro blinked but he made a way for Akane to exit the room.

"Akane! Excuse me the dress!" Kasumi yelled, softly. "Oh my" she said, looking at Chette, who looks at Nabiki.

Akane's room.

Akane entered her room and closed it behind her. Then she locked it and leaned on the door. Crying. 'Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Ranma." she said, as she sat on her floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She missed him very much. And now.. 2 days before her birthday and yet, Ranma hadn't returned from Training. "Stupid Ranma for leaving me. Stupid Ranma for not being my partner. Stupid Ranma for not visiting me. Stupid Ranma" she said, as she cuddled herself. "Stupid Akane.. for waiting for him. Stupid Akane for believing he will come. Stupid Akane for loving him" she finished as she covers her face with her hands and sobbed.

Kasumi's room.

"What's wrong with Akane?" Kotaro asked, looking at the ladies. "Did I do something wrong?" he added, closing the door.

"She is a lunatic maybe" Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

"Or maybe she is really hungry?" Kasumi asked, looking at Nabiki.

Chette sighed, she looked at Kotaro, "No. She misses Ranma" she said, directly.

"How did you know-?" Kotaro asked, then he rememebred, he looks like Ranma. "Oh..."

Chette looked at Nabiki. "If this keep going on.. She can stop this celebration all by herself" she said, "She can just quit"

Kasumi sat, "Oh my! That's not a good idea, what should we do?" she asked,

"Why don't you talk to her Kotaro?" Nabiki asked, Kotaro nodded

"Wait." Chette said, before Kotaro could leave them. "I have a better idea. If she misses Ranma. Then we will let her see Ranma" she said,

"WHAT?!" Nabiki yelled.

Chette nodded, "I know.. she is not allowed to see Ranma until her birthday. But she won't see Ranma. She will see Kotaro" she said, smiling. Nabiki scratched her head. "Let's say.. she'll talk to Kotaro.. but she doesn't know.. it's Ranma" she said, smiling.

Kasumi blinked, "Wow! Why didn't I thought of that?" she asked, "That is so great!" she added.

Kotaro nodded, "Besides.. I do miss my wife" he added, "So you'll switch places with me and Ranma right?" he asked, looking at Chette.

Chette nodded.

Nabiki smirked, "Good luck in that Chette-chan, you'll need a lot of that. Because Ranma is never a matured Kotaro because he is stupid and he needs a lot of guts to disguise as Kotaro" she said,

Chette stick out her tongue. "Nabiki-chan. I don't believe in Luck. So don't wish me Luck." she said, smiling.

"Suits you" Nabiki said, shrugging.

The door opened, It was Michiyo and Alyssa. "Morning!" they chorus.

Alyssa blinked, "Something is wrong here.. why the long face?" she asked,

Michiyo gasped, "Could it be?!"

Alyssa looked at Michiyo, "What?"

"that we don't have enough food for the birthday?" Michiyo asked,

:Falls down:

"What I say?" Michiyo asked,

Meanwhile...

Ranma sitting on the corner of the gym, listening to the music. It seems like he is practicing the song. He was so concentrated that he did noticed that his pop, the dance instructor and Kanna entered the gym. He blushed when they all clapped.

"Aww Man." Ranma said, standing up. "Can't you knock?" he asked, furiously.

"Where's the door?" Kanna asked, Ranma frowned.

The Dance Instructor smiled, "so are you really going to go for it?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "It's about time" he said,

Ranma sighed, "I wonder what's happening to the Doujou now?" he asked,

Street...

Chette, Alyssa and Kotaro were walking towards the gym where Ranma is training. Chette couldn't help but noticed that Kotaro isn't so much like Ranma. "You know Kotaro.. even though you and Ranma looked the same.. I doubt that we will fool Akane" she said, looking at Kotaro.

Kotaro stopped, "So why are we going to do this? you know that Akane will know that Ranma is going to be me?" he asked,

Chette smiled, "Relax. We are not sure if Akane will recognize the changes. All we gotta do is talk to Ranma. Now, if Akane truly Love Ranma.. then she will feel it's Ranma."

"Are you implying that we should test them?" Alyssa asked, frowning. "I mean.. that is kinda rude C-Chan" she said, wearing one of Akane's jumper jeans.

Chette sighed, "It is kinda mean true. I don't deny it. But look at the bright side. It will give Akane more hope" she said,

"Whatever.. right now, I just want to see my dear Kanna" Kotaro said, smiling. "I miss her so much" he added,

Alyssa looked at Chette. "So.. if Akane recognize Ranma even though Ranma is disguising herself as Kotaro.. then its true Love?" she asked, Chette nodded.

Inside the Gym...

The dance Instructor clapped his hand, "and One. Two. Three. Twist. Turn. Great Ranma" he said, then he smiled and gasped when he saw Chette, Alyssa and Kotaro entering the Gym.

"KANNA!"  
"KOTARO!!!"

Kanna let go of Ranma's hands and jumped into Kotaro's arms, while Kotaro welcomed his wife with his arms of Love. Chette noticed that Ranma looked away.

"Hey Ranma" Chette said, approaching Ranma. But she noticed the dance intructor faced his back on hers. She blinked.

"What?" he asked, coldly.

"I have to talk to you.. it's about Akane" she said, directly but looking at the dance instructor. While Alyssa nodded at Ranma.

"What about her?"

After a few minutes...

"So you want me to pretend I was Kotaro and talked to Akane?" Ranma asked, scratching his head.

Chette nodded, "Just for this day Ranma, you see.. Akane is giving up on this situation because she misses you" she said,

"Akane misses me?!" Ranma asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Chette said,

Alyssa nodded, "Simple as that."

Ranma looked at Kotaro, who was sitting beside Kanna. Kanna's head is leaning on Kotaro's shoulder and they're hands were intertwined with each other.

"So?" Chette asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma sighed, "Okay. I'll do it"

Chette smiled, "That's good and-" she stopped and saw the guy now full clothe in a rugged plastic bag. "Who are you?" she asked, her heart increased and she doesn't know why. Sweatdropped appeared on the head of the dance instructor. "I am talking to you!" Chette asked, she stood up and pull the rugged plastic bags on his head that covers his face. "PHILIP?!"

Philip gulped, "Hi-ya.. Sweetheart" he said, blushing furiously.

"I felt it was you when I saw you!" Chette said, "How did you- When- Why- Why are you here?!" she asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"You felt eh?" Alyssa giggled, "True Love eh Chette-chan?" she said, Chette smiled and blushed.

"Well.. I was so worried about you not coming home then one day, I turn on the computer and someone took me here..." he said,

Ranma blinked, "Wait a minute.. you mean to tell you you're Chette's boyfriend?!" he asked, looking at Philip

Philip nodded. "Yep!"

Ranma growled, "and here I thought you're a martial artist!" he yelled,

"He was a martial artist" Chette said, looking at Ranma. "Don't you dare yell at my boyfriend!" she yelled back at Ranma.

Philip smiled and scratched his head. "Well it doesn't matter if I am a martial artist or not. But admit that you became a great dancer because of me" he said,

Ranma sighed and took his seat. "Fine."

A few more minutes of silence..

Ranma saw Kotaro and Kanna talking sweetly. While Philip cuddling Chette. He sighed and excuse himself. He hated it every time he sees couple doing this. Alyssa blinked and followed Ranma outside the Gym.

"hey Ranma!"

Ranma blinked, "You're alyssa right?" he asked, Alyssa nodded, "What is it?" he asked,

"This whole 'disguise thing' just to let you know.. it can be a test for Akane... you will know if Akane really loves you" she said, looking at the sky.

Ranma blinked, "How?"

Alyssa smiled, "Well if Akane truly Loves you... She will recognize you.. even you disguise yourself as Kotaro"

To be continued..

Chette: If you LOVE WRITING or READING RANMA FANFICS! Please JOIN MY FANLISTING! The URL IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE :D  
**  
Thank you!**

pontathon - yep. Dance is also considered as a Martial arts hehe  
kap - yep! hehe I just realized it now  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - waaii im a fan of KK too although not a writer of KK  
Sieg1308 - No problem! you deserve it.  
WillLeung - yes. Kotaro and Kanna are in the manga/anime :)


	10. The True Love

_ "Well if Akane truly Loves you... She will recognize you.. even you disguise yourself as Kotaro" _

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 10: THE TRUE LOVE  
(2 days before the event)  
**

Ranma gulped, as he stepped carefully on the Tendou's gate. "Are you sure, this will work Chette?" he asked, acting as if he was Kotaro. He was also wearing Kotaro's clothes.

Chette frowned, "yes sir. All you have to do is pretend you are Kotaro, and we already practiced being Kotaro last night right?" she asked, looking sleepy. True. Kotaro and Chette spend their night training Ranma to act like Kotaro.

"I don't know.. if this will-"

"There you are people!" Nabiki said, approaching them. "So where is Ranma? I thought you are gonna exchange Ranma and Kotaro's places" she asked, then she saw Chette smiling. "No way!" she said, looking at Ranma. "Ranma?" she asked, Ranma ignored her. He continued to act as if he was Kotaro. One was playing with the wedding ring. Nabiki frowned, "Kotaro?" she asked,

"Yes?" Ranma asked politely.

Nabiki frowned, "Hey come on. So where is Ranma?" she asked,

Chette was about to say something when Ranma stopped her. "Change of Plans, Nabiki.. Ranma doesn't want to come" he said,

Nabiki smirked and looked at Chette. "So why are you smiling Chette, Luck is not true huh?" she asked, then she eyed on the tall man beside Chette. "And who is He?"

Chette blinked and looked at Philip. "My Boyfriend.. can we just sleep? I am tired.. really really tired of training Ranma" she said,

Nabiki blinked, "Training Ranma for what?" she asked, now scratching her head. "This is confusing." she added, "Okay Kotaro, let's go to the Doujou and Chette, you'll just feel up the details later" she said as she grabbed Ranma.

Doujou...

Ranma controlled his anger as Nabiki dragged him towards the Doujou. When Nabiki stopped and entered the Doujou.

"There Kotaro. You can join the practice" she said,

Ranma sighed, "Next time Nabiki, don't pull me like that" he said, mimicking Kotaro's move and voice.

"Whatever" Nabiki said,

Ranma sighed and saw all of them. He was about to greet all of them but he remembered that Kotaro doesn't greet anyone. So He just walk towards the center and sat there.

"Kotaro!"

Ranma blinked and saw Shampoo and Ukyou approaching them.

"What happen to you sugar?" Ukyou asked, "Why aren't you here last night? You missed Ryouga drinking all the sake!" she giggled.

Ranma just smiled.

"Kotaro always smile. Why not talk? Kotaro looked so much Ailen. But Ailen and Kotaro very different person" she said, smiling.

"You got that right shampoo, Ran-chan is so talkative" she said,

Ranma sighed, They did not realized it was Ranma whom they're talking and not Kotaro.

"Hey!" Ranma blinked and smiled at Alyssa. "Yo How is going?" Alyssa asked, winking. "did...you know...? recognize you?" he asked, Ranma shakes his head. "Well you do act like him" Alyssa giggled. Ranma just smiled.

"Akane! You have to do this!"

Ranma looked at the voice of Nabiki, while Nabiki and Akane entered the Doujou.

"This is for you! This is for your Birthday!"

Akane growled, "NO NABIKI!" she yelled for the first time in that week. "This isn't for ME! This is for ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, with tears in her eyes.

Nabiki growled. "FOR US?!" she yelled back at her sister. "Look at US! Look at how the preparations are Akane! Kasumi doesn't sleep for your dress! I am risking all of this money for you! Your friends day and night practicing to give you a perfect program! and now you're telling me that this is all for us?! You're smart Akane! What happen to your brain?!" she asked,

Akane flared up, "DID I ASK for all of this NABIKI?! Did I ask you to give me a celebration like this?!" she yelled, "I QUIT. THERE is no AKANE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!" she yelled, then she run towards the exit of the Doujou.

"AKANE!!!"

Ranma stood up,

Nabiki sighed, "There goes the Birthday that we are preparing" she said. "Okay everyone-"

"Wait."

Nabiki blinked, "What is it Kotaro?" she asked,

"Let me try to talk to her" he said.

Nabiki frowned, "Sorry to say this Kotaro. But the only one who can change Akane's mind is Ranma. And since Ranma isn't here so I might as well stop all of this" she said,

Alyssa and MaeHoe looked at Nabiki. "Why don't you let Kotaro do something Nabiki?" Alyssa asked,

"yeah... I want this Birthday party to continue" MaeHoe said,

Nabiki frowned, "Fine. Fine. Go ahead Kotaro." she said,

Akane's room.

"Stupid Nabiki." she muttered. Does she want the Birthday? No. She doesn't. She hated it. Even it was meant for her. Stupid Nabiki. For planning such stupid birthday. Stupid Ranma for not visiting her. Stupid everyone. Then she heard a knock. Akane looked at the door but she can't see who is the person when the door open, her eyes were full of tears. "Go away" Akane just said, The Door closes but the person was already inside the room. Akane wiped her tears and saw Kotaro. "Did you hear what I said? Or are you too deaf?" she asked,

Ranma controlled his anger and approached Akane. Then he sat on the bed. Not too far away from her. "W-Why are you doing this Akane?" he asked, in a kotaro's voice.

"No one understands me. No one ever understands me" Akane said, another bunch of tears coming out of her eyes.

"Aren't you being selfish?" Ranma asked, he bit his lip. Being a Matured Kotaro really is hard. He has to choose the right words to speak.

Akane growled, "SELFISH?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH?!" she yelled, She sharply looked at him. But when her eyes met his eyes. She stopped.

"Yes you are selfish," Ranma said, Akane could hear the nervous uncertainty in his voice, as he saw her stares at him like that. "What?" he asked, blinking.

Akane bit her lips, she knows Ranma. This is not Kotaro. This is Ranma! She shakes her head. "Um.. nothing" she said, blushing and bowed her head.

"You should act matured now" he said, "in the matter of two days.. you'll be 18 years old and-" he said, he looked down.

Akane looked back at Ranma. She move closer to Ranma, "and?" she asked,

When Ranma lifted his head, he almost jump because Akane's face was so close to his face. "Uh.. you and Ranma will get married" he said, _Think like Kotaro! think like Kotaro!!!!_

Akane almost cried when she heard RANMA saying that. She moved away and wiped her tears. "Um.. T-Thanks for the thought Kotaro" she said, then she looked away. "But I doubt Ranma would like to marry me-"

Ranma growled, "OF COURSE I-" he stopped. "I mean Of course! Ranma would" he said, calming his self. _How can Akane say such things? I stayed to be her fiancee for 3 years right?! and our relationship grew stronger and better for these 3 years.. why did she thought of that? _he thought then the arguing, bickering and denying came into his mind. He frowned.

"are you sure He wants to marry me?" Akane asked, heart beating fast. _This is Ranma! This is Ranma. I can sense his aura. This is Ranma! _

Ranma nodded, "yes. Akane. I.. I can feel that" he said, looking away, blushing. "I.. I mean if I was Ranma.. I would definitely marry you" he added,

Akane smiled, she couldn't stop crying. "But.. if He loves me.. He wants to marry me.. why did he left me? It's my birthday.. and yet-" she stopped and sighed. Ranma looked at Akane. "He isn't my escort... my escort is another Ranma" she said, looking at Ranma. "If He loves me.. where is he right now?"

Ranma sighed, _Okay I am wasn't train for this_... "Um.. Akane.. Why don't you just trust him?" he asked, "Maybe He has reasons why He left... but I am sure, knowing Ranma he will come at your birthday" he said.

"Trust?" Akane asked,

Ranma nodded, "Yep. Trust." he said.

Akane smiled, "Okay... I will trust him" she said,

Ranma smiled, "atta girl. Now.. can we go back there?" he asked,

"I trust Ranma... and I will" Akane smiled, "But I won't continue the birthday" she said,

Ranma growled, "Akane. Please. Do not be selfish. They already spent so many money on this, don't you dare tell us you're gonna back out? I thought you're a Martial artist?" he added,

"Okay.." Akane said, smiling.

Ranma smiled. He was about to stand up when he felt Akane grabbed his hand. "Huh?" he blinked, "Do you need anything?" he asked, Akane smiled. Ranma understood her smile and he doesn't know why. So He pulled him. "Anything else?" he asked,

"Can you close your eyes?" she asked,

Ranma blinked. "Why?"

"Trust me. Kotaro" she said,

Ranma frowned but close his eyes. Then after a few seconds, He felt Akane's lips pressed at his cheeks. He felt warmth, warmth that could make cry with Joy.

"Thank you..." Akane said, smiling

Ranma opened his eyes and looked at Akane. He was about to smile but then he remembered, he was mimicking Kotaro! So the Kiss was meant for Kotaro! He smiled lamely. "No problem"

"Let's go?" Akane asked, excitedly.

Ranma smiled and nodded.

Akane is back in herself. Or Much more than of what she was in the past weeks. Now she is back. Participating at all Chette and Nabiki's instructions. Nabiki smiled, Whatever Kotaro did. He sure is good. Chette smiled at Akane's reaction. She's now full of life, excited on her birthday. However, she saw Ranma now looking depressed.

"Okay everyone!!! Lunch time!!!"

All of them run towards the Dinning room, except Ranma, Chette and Philip. Chette nodded at Philip. Philip understood so he left Ranma and Akane on the Doujou.

"You okay Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Akane kissed me earlier.. on the cheek" he said,

Chette blinked, "Is that a problem?" she asked,

Ranma growled. "Of course it is! Why the heck did She KISSED KOTARO!!!" he yelled, furiously. "damnit! the kiss wasn't for me Chette! It is for KOTARO!" he said,

Chette frowned. "But What if.. Akane felt it is you?" she asked, "I mean.. knowing Akane... she won't act like this if she doesn't know this is you. Maybe Akane felt it is you-"

Ranma growled and walked at the left. "I don't know Chette... right now I can feel mixtures of feelings. I don't know if I have to be happy or angry or depressed" He jumped twice because of anger. "I am pretending as KOTARO!!!! So for this day I am KOTARO! and He kissed KOTARO!" he said, controlling his tears.

"So what are you going to do then?"

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I am going there, and tell them that I am Ranma and then I'll quit being her escort" he said, as he walk towards the exit, he heard Chette.

"Go ahead Ranma. Go ahead and tell Akane that it is you. Go ahead and quit. Go ahead and hurt Akane. Go ahead and be the immature Ranma that I know. I am not forcing you. But If you truly Love Akane, you'll go for this. And about the kiss... You two can settle this up after the Birthday" Chette said, looking at Ranma. "Remember Ranma... You're already 18 years old. You're matured now. You're not 16 years old anymore. And you prove that all of us in this week. But if you want to come back being the immature Ranma who do wrong things.. then go ahead. I am not stopping you. No one is stopping you"

Ranma stopped. He closed his eyes and tears runs on his face. He saw Akane crying, then he remembered that He told Akane to trust Him... and Akane did... and then He saw Akane smiled. Then he opened his eyes and turn to look at Chette. "I am sorry Chette. I just can't continue this" he said, then he walk away.

After a few minutes of standing there, Chette sighed.

"Hey Chette!"

Chette looked and saw Alyssa and MaeHoe running towards her.

"Aren't you starving?" MaeHoe asked.  
"You should come there quickly! Kasumi's food is the best!" Alyssa said,  
"I am not hungry..." Chette said, sighing.  
"What's wrong?" MaeHoe asked,

Chette shakes her head, "Nothing... I have failed..." she whispered.

"failed?" MaeHoe asked,

"Chette!!!"

Chette blinked and saw Akane running towards her. Then Akane hugged her. Chette blinked but she hugged back. When Akane released her, she was crying.

"Chette! I am so happy that you brought Ranma here even He was disguised at Kotaro! That's Ranma right?! Right?!" she asked, chette.

Chette smiled fakely and nodded.

"I am so happy Chette! Thank you so much!!!" Akane said, hugging Chette again.

Chette sighed, _Once again.. you have done a wrong decision Ranma..._

To be continued..

Chette: Do you have problems? advices? If you have or you just want to meet new people   
Join my Friendship and counseling forum   
**  
Thank you!**

ying fa li kinomoto - He did as you read but.. a problem came up :P  
Sieg1308 - No problem Miss you   
Miko Kagome Archer - thank you   
WiNd - I am not evil .


	11. The Pride

_Chette sighed, Once again.. you have done a wrong decision Ranma..._

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 11: PRIDE  
(2 days before the event)  
**

The gym door opened. Kotaro and Kanna looked and saw Ranma slamming the door. Both Kanna and Kotaro looked at each other. Then Kanna nodded at Kotaro, signaling to go and approached Ranma.

Ranma sat at the corner of the gym, controlling his tears. Clenching his fist and closed his eyes. Then he felt a tap and looked at the person, obviously it is Kotaro.

"What happen Ranma? Why are you so early?" he asked,

Ranma bit his lower lip and smiled lamely, "You better go there" he said, then he bowed his head.

"You sure you're okay?" Kotaro asked, Ranma just nodded. Kotaro sighed, "Okay, I am going back to the Tendous" he said, then he approached Kanna and bid his wife a sweet farewell.

Ranma seeing the kiss, he shut his eyes again. Remembering the kiss...

_"Can you close your eyes?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Trust me. Kotaro"_

Ranma growled, "Trust me she said! Trust me she said!" he yelled. He ignored Kanna and Kotaro. And as he close his eyes, he could see Akane smiling and saying...

_"Trust me. Kotaro"  
"Trust me. Kotaro"  
"Trust me. Kotaro"_

Ranma stood up, holding his head and growled, "STOP IT!" The sweet words of Akane to him, is poisoning his mind. "I SAID STOP IT!" he yelled furiously.

Kanna saw Ranma after she lead Kotaro at the door. She run towards Ranma, then she grabbed both Ranma's shoulders. "Ranma! Ranma! What happen to you!" she asked, shaking him.

Ranma's eyes were full of tears. When he looked at Kanna, he backed away as he saw Akane. "L-Leave me alone" he said in a whisper.

But Kanna heard him. "I won't leave you alone Ranma, until you tell me what's wrong" she said, approaching him again. "We can talk about this, you can talk to me." she said, now holding Ranma's hands. "What happen?" she asked, Ranma let go of his hair and calmed himself. He took a seat while Kanna did the same thing. "What happen?" she asked, again.

"A-Akane kissed me" Ranma said, sobbing. Kanna looked confused. "... She kissed Kotaro.. because she thought I was Kotaro..." he added, Kanna confused face turned into a frowning one. "Why?" Ranma asked, looked at Kanna. "Why does Akane have to do that! Why did she kissed Kotaro?" he asked, "Or maybe your husband had received many kisses from her!" he said, glaring.

Kanna sighed, "I don't know about you, but even you and Kotaro looked a like. I know my Husband and I will recognize him." she said, "Tell me Ranma, how many years did you and Akane were together now?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "More than 3 years... I don't know... the heck! Who cares!" he yelled,

"Don't you think Akane, did not recognize you when you were pretending Kotaro?" she asked, Ranma growled, "I mean.. did you in the past, pretend you are someone? and yet Akane knew you were Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma was about to yell but stop.

Tendous...

"Oh my!" Kasumi's eyes were beaming. Nabiki whistling. Chette smiling, and Maehow's jaw dropped.

Akane stood up in her princess white gown. Akane looked at the mirror, blushing. True. She is so beautiful. The gown really fitted on her curvaceous figures, the bodice of the gown tightly hugged her torso, showing off her feminine curves of her body to full advantage. The edge of the gown have small pearls and shiny white sequins. The skirt flowed down from the bodice to the floor, in a long white cascades of silk.

"Cool!" Alyssa said, clapping her hands.  
"Cool! she's.. breathtakingly beautiful!" Maehow yelled,  
"Ahh yeah! Wait till Ranma sees her!" Alyssa said, giggling.

Akane blushed hearing the name. She also reminded herself that Ranma is in the Doujou too. She slowly looked at Nabiki and Kasumi. "Thank you Oneechan" she said, controlling her tears. Then she hugged both her sisters.

Kasumi and Nabiki hugged her back. Kasumi caressing Akane's hair, while Nabiki patting Akane's back.

"Hey Akane, don't make me cry" Nabik said, but it was too late. A tear fell on her face.

Kasumi however, since she's a soft spot, she was already crying. "My dear Akane-chan is already a lady" she said,

Chette blinked, "Oh! Oh! wait! LABSIE!" she yelled,

Philip entered the Room, "Yes dear?"

Chette smiled, "Can you get my digicamera in my bag?" she asked, sweetly. "It's in the bed of Akane" she added,

"Okie dokie" he said, then he exited the room.

"I am gonna take pictures!" Chette said,

They all smiled,

"Thank you so much you guys," Akane said, tears falling on her face. "I really don't celebrate my birthday like this" she said,

Nabiki wiped her tear, "Well you do now for you are a lady"

The door opened and Philip handed the camera to Chette, "Looking good Akane" he said, smiling.

"Thanks Philip" Akane said, smiling

"Okay picture time!" Chette said, smiling.

After a few minutes of playing with the digicamera and took a lot of photos,

"Okay! Last one!" Alyssa said, her time to take a picture of the group.

"May I join?"

Akane looked at the voice, blushed and smiled. But when she saw Kotaro, her blush disappeared. "S-sure" she said,

Chette frowned, Akane knows this is the real Kotaro.

After a few minutes,

Akane's room was already empty. Except her. She sighed and looked at the moon. Ranma wasn't here anymore. What happen? She looked down, thinking if she could talk to Kotaro or not. She sighed and decided to talk to him. She walked towards her door and existed her room. She walked towards Ranma's door and stopped. "K-Kotaro?" she asked, knocking at the door.

The door opened and smiled, "What can I do for you Akane?" he asked, "Come on in" he said,

Akane smiled and entered the room. Then she sat on Ranma's futon. "Kotaro... Where is Ranma?" she asked, directly.

Kotaro jaw dropped.

Back to Ranma and Kanna...

"You did not answer me Ranma"

Ranma sighed, "I.. did... and yes... she recognize me every time.. or most of the time" he said,

"Don't you think Akane knew you were Ranma?" Kanna asked,

Tendous...

"W-What are you talking about?" Kotaro asked, his face sweating.

Akane sighed, "I knew Ranma and you switched places" she said, looking down. "I know 'My' Ranma" she said,

Kotaro sighed then he heard Akane sobbed. "H-Hey..." he said,

Akane sniffed and wiped her tears, "Did I hurt him again? Did he thought that I kissed Kotaro? in disguise of him?" she asked, "Does this mean... He is not going to be my escort?" she asked,

"You're a smart woman Akane, You'd figure the plan" he said, softly.

"I know everything... if Ranma is involved" she said, looking at Kotaro

Gym...

"... and you're stupid Ranma" Kanna said, "If I were Akane, sure! I would recognize you!" she yelled,

"I don't know kanna" he said, sighing.

"There you go again Ranma, Pride. Be a man and stop being childish" she said, "Akane is already 18 in 2 days and she needs a mature Ranma" she said,

Tendous...

"Akane..."

Akane smiled, "It doesn't matter Kotaro... I am not going to back out, I already promised Ranma, and all of you have done everything for this birthday so... " Akane forced a smile. "I am okay and I'll continue this party" she said,

Kotaro smiled, "You're truly a lady Akane" he said, "I admire you for that"

The next morning...**  
(1 day before the event) **

Akane woke up, looking grudgingly and tired. She slowly got out of the bed and looked at her gowns. There were 4 gowns and she probably expecting two more, she sighed and opened her closet, getting out some clothing for the morning. She put on her slippers and wandered around the bathroom.

Gym...

Ranma hadn't slept all night. He had spend most of his night crying and thinking of what Kanna said. "What can I do?" he asked, Will he be the escort? He knows he wants too... but now he wasn't sure... although... He shrugged,

"Ranma, what are you waiting for.. I bought some food for us" Kanna said,  
"wow food!" said Ronzoo, "Hey couz! come on!" he said,

Ranma shook his head, "Um... I am not hungry.. I'll just walk around" he said,

Ronzoo and Kanna looked at each other.

Ranma walked and walked, he doesn't know where he is now. But all he knows that he let his feet leading and not his mind. But little does he knows that his heart is the one that leads his feet. He stopped when he heard some music, Then he looked up and realized he was in front of the Tendou Doujou. Then He saw Akane coming out of the house, he hid himself behind the walls but peeked on her. He saw the Akane, he saw before they had the talk. The Lonesome Akane who misses... Ranma.

"She knows"

Ranma startled and saw Kotaro behind him. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, then he saw Kotaro holding some vinegar. "Oh..."

Kotaro frowned, "She knows you are Ranma last night" he said,

Ranma looked confused.

"The Kiss was meant for you Ranma and not for me" he said,

Ranma looked down.

"Why don't you go there and talk to her?" Kotaro asked,

Ranma shook his head,

"You're hurting her"

Ranma sighed,

"Suit yourself" he said, then he left Ranma.

Ranma bit his lower lip, Why does it hard to let go of this pride? It is obvious that Akane knew it was Ranma that is why she kissed him but...

_"Trust me. Kotaro"_

Ranma sighed and left the Doujou.

After a few minutes...

Ranma found himself in a mall. He sighed and entered the mall. It was not his 'type of thing' but he just want to be in a place where is noisy that can make him forget the situation even just for a little moment. But Destiny is not on Ranma's side. As soon as he sat on the bench, the music on the mall played the song 'How did you know' and every line, he hears has a memory partner.

I remember so well the day that you came.. into my life...  
You asked for my name, you have the most beautiful smile...

_"Hi Ranma, Wanna be friends?"_

My Life started to change, I wake up each day, feeling alright...  
With you, right by my side.. makes me feel things will work out just fine...

_"But I can't... I know Ranma will save me, I believe in Him... I'm sorry..."_

How did you know? I needed someone like you in my life...  
That there was an empty space in my heart...

_"Ranma! Please! I like you just the way you are!"_

You came at the right time, in my Life...  
I never forget, How you brought the sun to shine in my life...

_"Ranma! Here... Take the chart... I got it from Happousai..." _

Took all the worries and fears.. that I have...  
I guess what I really trying to say.. it's not everyday,  
that someone like you comes my way  
_  
"So what if you're not strong! Big Deal! The Important is you're Ranma!"  
_  
No words can express.. How much I Love you...

_"I love you, Ranma! I believe in us! I believe in our love!"_

Ranma broke down, hearing the song.

Doujou...

All of them were cleaning the Doujou and decorating it. Akane even though it was her birthday, she was silently cleaning at the corner.

"Okay...Let me get this straight, The perfect exquisite wonderful Kunou Tatewaki will just be a speaker in my dear Akane's birthday party?" he asked,

Nabiki nodded, "Both of us"

"AHHH THE HUMANITY!" Kunou yelled,

"Since when did you start using my dad's words baby?" she asked, "Okay here are the ones you will say" she said, looking at Kunou.

"I was not born to be speaker!" Kunou yelled,

Nabiki smirked, "Too bad Ranma is a good speaker than you Kunou" she said,

"T-That Sorcerer! Fine! Kunou Tatewaki will be the best sorcerer!" he said,

Nabiki chuckled, "you mean speaker" she said,

"ahh.. yes..." Kunou blushed.

To be continued..

Chette: Do you have problems? advices? If you have or you just want to meet new people Join my Friendship and counseling forum  
**  
Thank you!**

the-shadow002 - wow cool! I wanna learn how to dance latin dances hehe :)  
WiNd :P yeah well I really got sooo busy ;P  
WillLeung - thank you :D  
Battousai - I already divided them into parts maybe up to 15 :P  
Sieg1308 - Miss you too :D  
Miko Kagome Archer - thank you :D


	12. Stupid Ranma

_ "She knows you are Ranma last night" he said,_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 12: Stupid Ranma  
(The Birthday..)**

Gym...

"Wake up sleepy head"

Ranma groaned but sat up, when he opened his eyes he saw Chette and Philip beside him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked,

Chette and Philip looked at each other. Philip nodded at Chette and stood up. "I am going to talk to Kanna first" Philip said,

"So what are you doing here?" Ranma asked, scratching his head.

Chette sighed, "I bought these" she said, pushing the boxes towards Ranma. "These are your clothes for tonight" she added,

Ranma frowned but opened the box. "I am not the prince anymore" he said, "Give this all to Kotaro" he added, looking down.

"It.. was Kotaro who told me to give you these things" she said, Ranma looked at Chette, his eyes questioning. "Kotaro is going to LEAVE now, and so that makes Akane dancing ALONE tonight" she said, still looking at Ranma's eyes. "Kotaro knew that if He do this, you'll force yourself to go to Akane's birthday and be her escort" she added,

"He's crazy" Ranma said, clenching his fist.

"No. You are" Chette said, crossing her arms. "To top that. You're selfish, rude, and prideful. At first I thought that you Love Akane. That's the reason why I am writing, because I can see Love." Chette stopped and looked up. "But now that I met you personally, I don't think you love Akane-"

"I LOVE AKANE!" Ranma snapped out of her. "I LOVE HER! THAT IS WHY I GOT HURT ALRIGHT!" he yelled at Chette, "If I don't love her, I won't get hurt!"

Chette shook her head, "Ranma, Love is sacrifice. Love is unselfish. Love is thinking of her.. of Akane's situation and not yours. Thinking of her pain instead of yours." Ranma sighed, "Love does not keep the record of wrong, it does not think of the past hurts..."

Akane's room...

Akane gazed outside her window. She could see the beautiful sky and she could hear birds chirping. "This is it..." she said, "It's my birthday... but why do I feel lonely?" she asked, herself. She close her eyes, and heard a knock. "Come on in" she said,

The door opened, Kasumi smiling and holding boxes "Happy Birthday Akane-chan" she said, smiling "Where can I put your clothes?" she asked, Akane pointed her bed and Kasumi obliged, "Akane-chan, nervous?" she asked, Akane just smiled. "Oh I can't believe this... My Sister is already eighteen!" she said, hugging Akane now. "Mother is so proud of you. I know" she said,

Mr.Tendou appeared crying on the door. "Happy Birthday Akane baby!" Mr. Tendou, then he run towards his daughter and gave her a hug. "Oh if only Kimiko is alive today" he said, sobbing.

"Oh father.. father.." Kasumi said, caressing her father's back. "there.. there now"

All the families greeted Akane, except Nabiki.

But where is Nabiki?

Doujou...

"HE WHAT!" Nabiki yelled, looking at Alyssa. "Say that again?" she asked,

"Kotaro left... already" Alyssa said, "We tried to convince him to stay, but he left"

Nabiki slapped her head, "ARGH! So now what are we going to do! Who is going to escort Akane!" she asked, Tatewaki and the other guys raised their hands. "No No. We can't get an escort for Akane from the cottilioners and hosts" she said, panicking. "Okay everyone.. do not tell Akane that she doesn't have an escort ok?" she said, all of them nodded. "And where the heck is Chette!"

Maehoe (Michiyo) looked at everyone. "Hey why don't we just problem ourselves? I mean true that Akane-chan does not have an escort but we are all going to participate! So.. can we all go back to our houses and prepare? I mean if Akane does not have an escort.. at least she have us.. her friends"

"Oh what a lovely voice you have" Mikado said, his eyes turns to heart-shaped.

"Pervert..." Maehoe sigh,

"Okay! Maehoe is right. Let me handle this problem and you go prepare yourself" Nabiki said, sighing.

Nabiki absently walk towards the house. She could not think of anything. Weird. Nabiki.. the girl who always have an 'idea' doesn't have any idea now.

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki blinked and saw Akane. "Oh.. Hi there.. Akane" she said, her voice started to shake.

Akane blinked, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Is anything wrong?" she added,

Nabiki started sweating. "Ahh no.. I mean no.. er.. nothing is wrong" she said, laughing nervously.

"You're acting really weird Oneechan..."

Nabiki sighed, "Maybe I am just tired..." she said,

Akane force her smile, "and I am so grateful for you oneechan.. preparing a very good party for me," she said, "and for free of course" she added,

"W-Well anything for a sister" she said, smiling now. "Just don't ruin everything" she added quickly.

"I won't oneechan" she said, smiling, but before she turn to leave, she heard her name. "What is Oneechan?" she asked,

"Happy Birthday"

Akane smiled, "Thank you, oh Sis.. I almost forgot.. have you seen Kotaro?"

Nabiki gulped,

"I have to talk to him"

Nabiki bit her lips, "Uh.. I don't know.. maybe he went to the store?"

"Oh okay thanks"

Nabiki looked at her sister, walking away. "I just hope.. REALLY HOPE that Kotaro will come back from the store" she said, gritting her teeth. "And where is chette!"

Night time...

Everything is done perfectly, The Doujou is all set. Cottilioners are already there, The food is prepared well. The Men looked good, while the ladies have different gowns but they look so beautiful. The Doujou became a little palace and the guests were all in formal mode. The things that are not needed (such as ribbons, bonbori's and spatulas) were confiscated at the gate of the Doujou.

The Two Tendous, Nabiki and Kasumi were astounding in their dresses. Nabiki wearing a spaghetti strap straight blue sparkling gown, with a little crown in her head, and Kasumi wore a pink one, a balloon type dress. Even though Nabiki look astounding in her dress, you could see how nervous she is. How many hours had it been? No Kotaro coming back... so it's really... final.. Akane will dance alone tonight. Hopeless, She remembered what Chette shared to her. 'Prayer is powerful' "Fine." She close her eyes and clasped both her hands. "Hey you God, I needed help here. I can't give you money since you have a lot. And I really do not know how to pray, but right now... I just want you to solve my problem. Chette told me once if I don't know how to solve my problem, I'll just talk to you and call upon you. So yeah.. I am here now. PLEASE SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!"

"He already did"

Nabiki opened her eyes, "Chette? Where have you been?" she asked, "Your clothes are in your bedrooms" looking at Chette then at Philip, Chette nodded, "You better go dress! After an hour the party will start" she said again, then she remembered what Chette said, "And what do you mean by 'He already did'?" she asked,

Chette smiled, "You can come inside now" she said,

Nabiki gasped, "Kotaro?" she asked, looking at the guy beside Chette. The guy was wearing white and pinkish Prince costume.

"Iie.. Oneechan.. It's RANMA" he said,

Nabiki did not know but tears fell suddenly and hugged Ranma. "You moron! What took you so long?" she said,

Chette and Philip smiled.

After a few minutes...

Ranma's room...

As Ranma admire his self on the mirror, there was a knock in his door. He looks and saw Nabiki. Nabiki handed Ranma a red dress.

"Remember Ranma, your girl-side is also a part of this celebration" she said, Ranma nodded. "Do not worry, I'll give you a time to change later"

Ranma nodded, looking at the red dress. "Tell me though Oneechan, why does my girl-side needs participate as well?" he asked,

"When you first step at this house, who did Akane befriended? don't tell me that your girl side won't even go to this program. your girl side also saves Akane a lot, especially with kunou baby...She must participate even just a little" Nabiki said,

"Okay" Ranma said, looking at the red dress.

"Oh yeah by the way, Akane wants to talk to 'Kotaro' so drop by there after you admire yourself" she said, smirking.

Ranma nodded.

Doujou...

Tatewaki dressed in a black tuxedo and the lovely Nabiki (now not nervous anymore) held their microphones and started the party.

"We all know that everything should start with a prayer. I mean before I thought it is not important, but someone..." Nabiki looked at Chette, who is sitting beside Philip. She looks very beautiful with her yellow-white korean dress. "change that perception. And I witness that power just earlier" she said, smiling. "So to start this... even though other will find it weird... I would like to call Chette to lead us to prayer" she said,

Chette gasped but she stood up and walk towards Nabiki. The others respected Nabiki and bowed their heads.

Chette closed her eyes, "Dear Father... we want to thank you for this wonderful night that you have given to us, we want to thank you for guiding us invisibly for the past few weeks. The task that was done was so impossible but you made it possible. Right now, we are lifting up the debutante, Akane.. grant her more strength, more patience, more love, more knowledge and wisdom, bless her emotionally, physically, financially and spiritually. Bless the work of her hands and give the desires of her heart in this very day. in Yeshua (Jesus) name.. Amen." she said, then after that all the people clapped their hands.

"Thank you...Chette" Nabiki said, "And now...we would like to ask Daddy to give us some introduction about the debutant"

Soun Tendou, dressed in a black tuxedo walk towards Nabiki and receive the microphone. He cleared his throat, "As we all know that...to have three lovely girls is a blessing for me. even that my...lovely Kimiko is now gone..." he said, then he started to cry.

Silence...

Nabiki looked at him "Daddy" she whispered

Soun blinked, he wiped his tears. "Oh, sorry...sniff I am so happy that they had grown into a beautiful ladies...As for my youngest daughter, every time I looked at Akane, I could see my dearest darling Kimiko...and so now...Akane will step on her next ladder...and I am so happy to welcome you...to join us into this lovely evening. I welcome you, as I Tendou Soun...the father of the debutant...WELCOME EVERYONE" he said,

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Thank you...Daddy...Now, in welcoming our debutante on her way to womanhood and maturity, we are now presenting to you the Cotillion de Honor." Nabiki said, smiling.

The lights started to dim and the music played the "Moon River" an instrumental to introduce the Cottilioners.

Nabiki smiled, "The first pair are Prince Touma and Alyssa Tang, Please Touma escort Alyssa for the introduction" she said, Touma held Alyssa and they did a little dance as Nabiki introduced them. "Touma is the Prince of Togenkyou and a dear friend of Akane. He enjoys traveling a lot with his companions. His favorite fruit is pear."

Tatewaki cleared his throat, "The Lovely Alyssa Tang is one of Ranma and Akane's fans in the other world, a pre-reader of Chette and a very interesting lady" he said,

Touma and Alyssa bowed after introduced.

"Our second Pair are Ryu Kumon and Lychee." Nabiki said, Again Just like what Touma and Alyssa done, Ryu and Lychee did, they dance as they were introduced. "Ryu Kumon is one of Akane's friend, who loves traveling too"

"And Princess Lychee of the seven lucky gods of martial arts, is married to Prince Touma. She loves spending time cooking pickles and playing with her pet, Jasmine if her husband is not home"

"Thank you Ryu and Lychee.. Our Next pair of cottiliners are Shampoo and Moouse" Nabiki said, turning the paper. "Mooouse, An Amazon man. A part of Ranma team and he works part time on the Nekohanten"

"Shampoo is a princess of the Amazon tribe and a part of ranma's team she loves to cook delicious Ramen and also a good martial artist"

Nabiki smile, Tatewaki did...avoid his poetic words. And She realized, the 'Normal' Tatewaki doesn't freak her out, actually.. it gives her a soft feeling... like admiration... "The fourth pair are Ryouga Hibiki and Ukyou Kounji" she shook her head when she saw Ryouga, instead of her pulling Ukyou to the dance floor, it was him being pulled. But after that, they danced smoothly... like they were in love. Nabiki smiled, "Ryouga is an 18 years old traveler, a friend and a rival of Ranma. But a friend always to Akane. He traveled many places around the world"

"Ukyou Kounji is a 18 years old chef of Okonomiyaki. a proud owner of the Popular Ucchan's restaurant located on the market place, a true friend of Ranma and Akane."

Meanwhile...

As the Party goes on the Doujou... and the introduction is being made, Ranma was outside of the bedroom of Akane, he could hear the sounds, from the Tendou Doujou's. He is nervous. But He looks really good in his white pinkish tuxedo, He also have a sword, He really looks like a prince. His pigtailed hair (along with the dragon whiskers) had a pink and gold string. But even though he was handsome prince. He is also nervous. Especially, this is the night and... Akane knew.. he was Kotaro. "Maybe.. she'll realized it was me again... maybe she'll know it was me..." Ranma sighed, "Here goes nothing" he knocked.

"Come in"

Ranma open the door and entered, "Nabiki told me you want to-" he stop and gasped. Akane is standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. But she turns to look at him. He saw Akane in a princess costume once, when they played 'Romeo and Juliet' she looks so beautiful that time, but now.. she looks breathtakingly beautiful.. more beautiful than her Juliet costume.

Akane looked emotionless at Ranma. She was wearing her princess Cinderella type of dress, but the dress is not blue like princess Cinderella. It is pink white a little white parts, a simple make-up and lipstick, pink gloves and has a crown on her head. A beautiful Princess indeed. "Yes, Kotaro. I want to talk to you" she said,

Ranma just nodded.

Akane looked down, "Kotaro... I just want to say.. two things" she said, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for cheering me up when I am down, thank you for encouraging me. Thank you for everything" she said, sighing.

Ranma knew Akane so well, she knows that Akane is lonely, no actually depressed. _Is it because... she doesn't realized that it's me already? that's the reason why she can't figure that this is me now... because she really is depressed. _"No problem.. what was the other one?" he asked,

Akane looked at him, teary-eyed. "That Ranma is a jerk" she said,

"..."

"That I can't be happy tonight because He is not here. And you were only his substitute." Akane said, controlling her tears. "Stupid Ranma. He thinks that He can be replaced by you, Well He is wrong. Nothing can ever replace Ranma" she said,

Ranma's heart jump, it was the sweetest word that he heard from Akane. But He controlled his self to hug her.

To be continued..

Chette: Do you have problems? advices? If you have or you just want to meet new people   
Join my Friendship and counseling forum   
**  
Thank you!**

Mensa-13 - :D  
the-shadow002 - well we know 'Ranma' :P hehe  
WillLeung - I agree :D  
Sieg1308 - Miss ya too:D  
kap - I am happy you're excited :D  
anonymous - thanks for waiting :D  
WiNd - sorry I became busy .


	13. Akane's Surprise

_"You may have his face, you may have his voice, his ability, but you can never be Ranma"  
"I mean.. there's only one Ranma."  
_**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 13: Akane's Surprise  
(The Birthday..)**

The People clapped their hands after the cottilion dance.

"Thank you very much, Cotillioners, and now...I am very honored to welcome you all into this  
memorable occasion as our debutante happily celebrates her birthday...but first, who is Akane  
Tendou?"

The Lights focused On nabiki and the video...

"Akane, is simply what you can call a cloud, this girl had a lot of adventures" Nabiki said,

"16th of May... a son is born, that's what Mr.Soun Tendou thought, he had to make an Oath, that only in his family will have 2 girls and finally a boy, because if that's happen the 3rd daughter will be a problem in the family...all the trouble will be hers..." Kasumi said,

"Daddy, realize that she wasn't a boy, or the baby wasn't a boy. But of course by love, dad  
decided to let Akane live." Nabiki said, "All the people thought that she was an evil one...especially when our mother died." she added,

"She was so dear to our mother, but when our mother died. They blamed Akane for the death. But then after a few months, they started to miss Akane playing on the streets and her usual greeting to everyone had stopped. Akane simply stop becoming a cheerful girl." Kasumi said,

"At the age of 13, she begun to show signs of beauty. Boys started to chase her everywhere. That's one of the reason why she started to be serious in Martial arts." Nabiki smiled, "She is liked by everyone. And she likes everyone.. Except boys" Nabiki said, with a tone of amusement.

The audiences laughed.

Kasumi smiled, "She became violent because of them, chased her around, even in school, park... But despite of her violent attitude... she is indeed.. a wonderful sister"

Nabiki smiled, "Is Love.. and Love in Return. Trying to be the best in Everything, a very good student and a dream girl of fuurinkan high"

At the back someone yelled, "yeah!"

Kasumi looked at Nabiki, "So Nabiki-chan.. let's introduce her?"

Nabiki nodded, "Our debutante... Akane Tendou"

The Lights focused on the entrance of the Doujou. Mr.Soun Tendou greeted his daughter by the door and escorted her. All eyes to Akane. She's breathtakingly Beautiful in her cinderella pink gown, a simple make-up and a lipstick, pink gloves and a crown on her head. Other guys drooled over her, others just stared at her, others clapped their hands, other sighed dreamily, other admire her, and others smiled.

Shampoo blinked, "... is that pervert girl? Akane?" she asked, rubbing her eyes

Ukyou smiled, "Yep. Your eyes don't deceive you Shamps" she said, clapping her hands.

Mr.Tendou and Akane walked towards the stage. Akane smiled at the audiences and she started murmuring "Thank you's" to them.

Nabiki looked at Chette, who winked at her. "And now Akane, to escort you for your lovely evening, please welcome.. The Prince.. RANMA SAOTOME"

Akane blinked and looked at Nabiki, her face were asking questions... Ranma? Escorting her?

Then the Lights went out, and a small light focus on the entrance of the door. There stood.. the prince.. wearing a white pinkish tuxedo. Akane's eyes widen. She could not believe... It was not Kotaro whom she was speaking earlier.. it was... Ranma. Tears started to fall in her face.

Then they heard a melody, they saw Ranma holding a microphone. "Yo Akane. Surprised? You think I will not go to your birthday? Wow the plan did work." he said, he could see Akane crying now. "I know.. I know.. I owe you a lot. Actually big time. But do not worry. I'll Make it up to you and I guess this is one of them." He said, then he started to sing the song...

Akane looked at him directly,

_I remember so well.. the day that you came into my life...  
You ask for my name.. you have the most beautiful smile..._

Akane smiled, despite of tears falling in her cheeks.

_My life has started to change, I wake up each day, feeling alright  
With you, right by my side.. makes me feel things will work out just fine_

Ranma started to walk slowly towards Akane, as the light followed Ranma. Akane covered her mouth, trying her best not to run towards Ranma.

_How did you know? I needed someone like you in my life  
That there was an empty space in my heart  
You came at the right time, in my Life_

Ranma now standing beside Akane, Akane crying so hard now.

_I never forget, How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
Took all the worries and fears.. that I have_

Ranma held Akane's hands.

_I guess what I really trying to say.. it's not everyday,  
that someone like you comes my way  
No words can express.. How much I Love you..._

Chette wiped her tears, and Philip hugged her.

Shampoo felt angry but at the same time, she felt so guilty. She is an amazon woman true. But she is also a woman and she knows "love". She realized, that she had been wrong ever since. She is messing up a beautiful love here... She didn't stop her tears to flow in her face. But someone wiped them. She looked and saw Moouse

"It's okay Shampoo... It's okay..."

Shampoo sniffed and nodded.

Ukyou knew she lost Ranma. But He was happy that Ranma became true to his feelings. Then she glanced at Ryouga now crying. She sighed and squeezed Ryouga's hands. Ryouga bit his lip, and gave Ukyou a smile too.

_I never forget, How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
Took all the worries and fears.. that I have  
_  
Nodoka and Genma hugged each other. The other audiences were now crying.

_How did you know? I needed someone like you in my life  
That there was an empty space in my heart  
You came at the right time, in my Life  
oooh...I never forget, How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
and Took all the worries and fears.. that I have...yeah..._  
_I guess what I really trying to say.. it's not everyday,  
that someone like you comes my way  
No words can express.. How much..._

Ranma squeezed Akane's hands, and the two of them stared at each other's eyes.  
_  
I Love you..._

Then the Lights went on. Nabiki saw a lot of people in the Doujou were crying.

"Wow.. that was very romantic Ranma" Nabiki said, smiling. "Please give Ranma a big hand!" she said, all the audiences clapped their hands and others even whistled. "Okay please escort Akane to the chair and let the program resume later, To make your evening extra special, I am very grateful to announce that dinner is served, and let's welcome Sayuri to sing a song for us"

The food was served on Ranma and Akane's table. Ranma handed a handkerchief to Akane. "Hey.. stop crying now tomboy" he said,

Akane accepted the handkerchief, "Baka. I can't believe you did this" she said, still crying.

"Well you are a very special woman" Ranma said, looking at the person singing.

"Do you mean that?" Akane asked slowly. Ranma looked at her and nodded.

As they started to eat, Ranma controlled himself from eating all of the food in his front. He needs to eat softly because people could see them and this is Akane's birthday. Then, he heard some people saying that they look good together. Ranma blushed.

After the dinner...

"Okay the second part of the program will now begin" Nabiki said, "Since The Debutante's family decided to make this party, a European one. And so May I present to you, the 18 Maidens that represent to light the direction of the debutante. Candle bearer Sasuke please go to the front".

"As we call your name, please approach the stage and get a candle from our candle bearer" Kasumi said,

Nabiki started to call the names of the 18 maidens. "May we call, Chette, Alyssa, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, Sayuri, Yuka, Akari, Natsume, Kurumie, Lychee, Satsuki Miyakoji, Princess Ori, LinLin and RanRan, Konjo Mariko, Miyo, Kogane Musashi and Temari"

Kasumi smiled, "Ranma may you escort Akane to the Maidens?"

Ranma oblique.

"Okay, say something... a message... that could Light the path of the debutante, then let Akane blew the candle after the message.. Let's start with Chette"

Chette smiled, "You may think that my message is very religious but if you analyze it, it does strike into the hearts of people and yours as well" she said, smiling at Akane as she is holding the candle. "Akane... there is a Light.. a never ending Light in each and everyone of us. And that is our Spirit, the spirit that connects us with God. Be whatever you may be. Do whatever you want to do. But always look upon to God. Because He is the Light that comes from you. And when you have God in your heart, then your light will never ever fade" Chette said, Akane nodded. "Happy Birthday Akane" she said,

Akane smile and blew the candle. "Thank you for the wonderful message Chette and for everything" she said, then hugged her.

After the hug, Chette smiled and wiped Akane's tear. "It's my pleasure helping you" she said,

Alyssa approached Akane, "Cheer up Akane! To tell you the truth, I have never done this before. So I really don't know what to say. Although you can count on me! I'll help you in anyways! I Love you Akane! Happy Birthday and Thank you for everything. I really enjoyed working with you" she said,

Akane smile and blew the candle and says "thank you", then gave Alyssa a hug too.

Shampoo bit her lip, "Akane and Shampoo rival to Ranma's heart and engagement. But Shampoo working for Akane for a week saw how wonderful to be friend Akane. Shampoo wish you happiness and luck. Happy Birthday." she said,

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Ukyou smirked, and looked at Ranma. "You better take care of Akane, Ranchan" she said, Ranma blinked. "Even though Akane is my rival, She is also my friend. I am glad that she is though. Through thick and thin, She'll never leave you. Happy Birthday friend" she said,

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Kodachi in a good manner approached Akane. "Ohohohohohoho! Do not worry. This is your day Akane. And I promised to that hussy Nabiki, I will behave. Happy Birthday and you look very beautiful tonight, but I am still beautiful than you." she said, "Later, Ranma-sama" she said, with a wink.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Then Akane blew the candle.

"AKANE!" Sayuri giggled, then kissed Akane on the cheek. "Awww! I envy you!" she said, then she turn to look at the audiences. "The first time Akane and I met, was when she entered Fuurinkan high, ever since that day we never separated when we are at school, when she cry, me and yuka  
cries too...when she's happy, me and yuka smiles too. we shares secrets...from toufou's infatuation, to kunou's idiotic poetry up to fiance Ranma thing. All this things happens on Akane, me and Yuka knows it. that's why we can describe Akane...really could describe her as...a very courageous girl. she keeps going and going and going if she needs too...Happy b-day our Akane-chan" Sayuri said

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Yuka approach her "Sayuri told everything already! So Now I don't know what to say? demo...  
being one of my close friends, I can tell something and here it goes...We three had also experiences a lot of troubles and obstacles in our friendship, now you being 18, you are much older than us and have a cute fiance, a strongly suggest that you need your wifely duties to practice...hehehehe just kidding, anyway...Akane is a special person in my heart, not only for me...but for all of us...happy b-day my friend" Yuka said,

Akane and Ranma blushed at Yuka's statement. Akane blew the candle and Yuka winked at both of them.

Akari approached them, "Akane-san, is also a very Intelligent woman, a remarkable in other way, she can balance fun and learning. That's why you can't tell that she is a boring person, because. she isn't. I'm so glad that I met, you and learn things from you Happy b-day Akane-chan" she added, "You were also a very understanding woman. And you are a great friend when I need you" she said,

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Natsume approach them "Aside from being a good sister and a person she is, she's also a remarkable martial artist, and she doesn't give up easily what is hers. its hers...if its was taken, she would surely fight for it...Akane happy b-day" she said,

Akane smiles, blew the candle and said thanks, Natsomie kiss her cheek.

Kurumie run toward her and gave her a kiss "Akane-san! I can describe Akane-chan, as a very loving person, Someone who cares even to some stranger. she isn't selfish, I still remember when we first met, she didn't knew us but she gave us her food, she wasn't selfish! you deserve happiness!" Kurumie said "Happy b-day!"

Akane smiles, blew the candle, Kurumie kiss her.

"Akane... despite of all the problems you and Ranma had encountered, both were standing here...and smiling and I am happy...now...for Akane, I'd say Akane, she's one heck of a woman. She won't give up and try her best to be the best. but let me tell you something Aka-chan, you don't have to try Akane, as I could see now. you're the best"

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Satsuki Miyakoji smiled, "Akane-chan, is a brave girl" she said as she turns to look at the audiences "not only that a brave martial artist too. Ever since she was a little, she would go to a shrine and pretends she is on the battle...observing her, she is suppose to be an evil child. but I couldn't see any evil on her. despite of her violent manner. This night, my observation had ended, she wasn't an evil childm she was a beautiful swan or a princess...and her family were lucky to have her"

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

Princess Ori approach her with a smiling face "Akane, if I had one wish for myself...I would become a human and will become you. you are remarkably strong girl, who always faces challenges in life, who don't give up easily and that makes you incredible with your looks and especially your attitude, then again, maybe not. because you are the only akane No one can replace you...no one..." she said,

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

"Big sister Akane saved us the other time. We are very grateful to her" said Lin Lin and Ran Ran.

Akane smiled and blew the candle.

"A-K-A-N-E. Always try your best to W-I-N everything! Be the B-E-S-T!" Mariko said, smiling.

Akane nodded, and blew the candle.

Miyo approach Akane, she gave the candle to Ranma "Hold this first" she said, Ranma was puzzled but obeyed. "Let me demonstrate Akane, see in this hand, there are two jewels...one diamond, and one silver...but this jewels aren't real...and because of that, this gold one will vanished. Now...Akane-san, she is the Silver one...you don't change, you don't fade, Akane you are very important person so please take care of yourself" Miyo said,

Akane smiles "Thank you" she said, then blew the candle.

Kogane Musashi smiled, "You'd make a good mother to your children" she said,

Akane thank God silently that the ghost "Kogane" can appear because it's already evening. "T-Thank you..." she said,

Temari smiled, "Akane-oneechan, you're just like a sister to me."

Akane nodded, and blew the candle.

"There you go the 18 maidens... may Ranma, escort Akane to her marvelous cake to blow its candles as we sing Happy Birthday" Nabiki said,

Akane blew the candles and the audiences sang a happy birthday song, when Akane finish  
blowing them, the audiences clap.

"The slicing of the cake symbolizes togetherness and solidarity in the meal as a family. May we call on the Daddy and Kasumi tendou to participate in this special activity?" Nabiki asked,

Akane fed her father and Kasumi, while Kasumi and Mr.Tendou fed Akane

They all claps their hands

"That is the second part of the program, let's give our prince and princess a break. To give us another special number, may we call on.. Yuka to sing as a wonderful song."

Ranma and Akane exits the Doujou, to change.

Chette: Okay.. I promise my friend I would do this ;; If you really love reading my fanfics (chette or chanchan fanfics) then please join Chette the writer fanlisting :) (The Url is located at the Profile page) It's also a good idea to know who still like my fanfics ;;

Aumi-chan - okay I already did ;; sorry for the late post .  
Bsta... - Yep. I am a filipina :D God bless din :D  
Mensa-13 - waaiii too!  
Storm-Maker - haha yeah :P  
Sieg1308 - ooohhh do you want to sing here:P  
WillLeung - I continued :D


	14. Important people in Akane's Life

_"Baka. I can't believe you did this"  
"Well you are a very special woman"_

**  
Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 14: Important people in Akane's Life  
(The Birthday..)**

Inside the house...

Ranma and Akane stopped in front of Akane's room.

"Anou..." both said. Then they both blush too.

"You first," Ranma said,

Akane nodded, "I am having a great time Ranma" she said, not looking at him. She couldn't. She was so red. "Not because of everyone is here... or I have a grand birthday party.. but because.. you came" she whispered the last two words.

Ranma blushed, the words were whispers but Ranma heard it clearly, they were alone in the house. As usual, he can hear it. "I am having a great time too, Akane. Shall we change our clothes? Everyone is waiting" he said,

"H-Hai." Akane said, nodding her head but not looking at Ranma. "We will put the white one? or the red one?" she asked,

"If I remember correctly, ... the program tells us to wear the white one" he said,

"Okay.." Akane said, smiling. "I'll go change now" she said,

Ranma nodded.

After a few minutes...

Ranma standing in front of Akane, wearing a white prince costume. He was trying to ignore the itchiness of his white gloves. "Mataku.. Do I really have to wear something like this?" he asked, "Yo! Akane. You're done yet?" he asked, knocking at her door.

"Ranma! Problems!"

Ranma frowned, "Can I come in?" he asked,

"Yes! Hayaku!" Akane said,

Ranma opened the door and gasped when he saw Akane's bare back. "GAH!" Ranma turned his back on her. "Why are you showing me your back Akane?" he asked, words just got out of his mouth.

"I need you to sew the button of my dress. It fell all of the sudden" Akane said, sighing. "but I can't reach it.." she added,

"I'll call someone to fix it up-" Ranma said, but before Ranma could fully exit her room.

"RANMA NO BAKA! There's no time just sew it for me. You know how to sew right?" she asked,

"I am careless when I am a guy, even though I know how to sew" Ranma said, sighing.

"There's no time! Just do it. The sewing kit is at the bed" she said, "I think Kasumi accidentally left it there" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Yosh. Let me do it.." he said, blushing.

Doujou...

"What is taking them so long?" Mr.Tendou asked, Nabiki and Kasumi.

Kasumi and Nabiki smiled, "I think, our plan work" Nabiki said, Kasumi just giggled.

Akane's room...

Ranma zip Akane's dress, "There.." he said,

Akane sighed, "Sorry for the trouble" she said, then she turn and saw Ranma. "Wow.. looking good Ranma" she said smiling, Ranma just shrugged then she saw blood in Ranma's gloves. "Oh God! we have to take care of that wound"

"There's no time! Let's go to the Doujou-" Ranma said,

"IIE! They will have to wait!" Akane said, "Stay there Ranma. I will get the medicine kit" she said,

Ranma frowned and sat on Akane's bed. He looked around and smiled. Akane's bed was one of the places here in that house that makes him comfortable, and it was one of the places in the tendous that doesn't have a glint of feminist. (Except from normal things like closet, mirror) other than that.. it was quite.. normal.. but not normal of a girl. But today, it became.. a room of a girl. Dresses scattered around, make-up's, lipsticks on her desk, shoes on her floor and he noticed that Akane's barbells were not around nor her sticks.

"Here!" Akane said, she put the medicine kit on the ground. "We have to treat your wound" she said, she carefully took Ranma's hand and took off the glove carefully. She started to clean the wound, put some medicine and a band-aid. Ranma though silently looked at her. Akane has always been his 'nurse' when he is bruised, or wounded, if it was a minor thing. Akane is the one that takes care of the wound. "There." Akane said, "Let's Go Ranma" she said, Ranma just nodded.

Nabiki saw Ranma and Akane entering the Doujou, she held the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen again, let's clap our hands for the Birthday Girl, Akane Tendou"

Everyone clapped their hands and saw Akane wearing a different princess dress. This time, the dress is white and have a lot of laces and sequins on it. Same goes for Ranma.

"Now, we will begin our third part of the program. Ladies and gentlemen.. as we call your names, please come here" Nabiki said,

Tatewaki cleared his throat, "May we call on Mr.Tendou, Mr.Saotome, Doctor Toufou, Higuma Torajiro, Shinnosuke's grandfather, Temari"

Nabiki continued, "Yasukichi, Principal Kunou, Gambler King, Ukyou's father, Shampoo's father, Sasuke, Uragishi Sankichi, Sotatsu, Toramasa Kobayashi, Ebitan, Daihakuse & Daikokuse, Harumaki, Grandfather Happousai and the Fuurinkan Teachers"

All the man stood before Ranma and Akane. Kasumi gave each and everyone of them, glasses of wine.

"These are the 18 wines. The people, Akane cared and looked up too. You were chosen by Akane because she admires and looked up to all of you, so please before we drink our glasses... the 18 wines should say something special, wishes or blessings and we will toast for Akane. After all the messages of 18 wines, we will drink our wines okay?" Nabiki said,

Tatewaki nodded, "Let's start with Mr.Tendou"

"Please don't cry dad" Nabiki said, quickly.

Mr.Tendou raised his glass, "To my beautiful daughter Akane.. may your life be fruitful and happy always, and choose Ranma to be your husband"

Ranma and Akane blushed,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For the Future of the Anything goes Martial arts and The Union of Akane and Ranma!" Mr.Saotome said,

"Oyaji.." Ranma whispered, Akane blushed.

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"I toast for Akane's beauty and Strength" Dr.Toufou said, Akane smiled.

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"To the beautiful lady, may you have more courage to fulfill your destiny and desires!" Higuma said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"Akane, For more inner beauty. Her attitude within" Shinnosuke's grandfather said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For her Lovely future!" Temari said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For her destiny and future!" Yasukichi said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For Wahine's Spirit and attitude!" Principal Kunou said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"You WON! And I toast her for that"

Ranma and Akane sweat drop.

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For her future and her career" Ukyou's dad said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For strength, for love and for bravery" Shampoo's father said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For your future life and soon to be life" Sasuke said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For a long life!" Uragishi said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For her future family!" Sotatsu said,

Akane and Ranma blushed,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"I toast for more Akane's skills, improve more of her skills such as cooking, cleaning, and all of that" Toramasa said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For Akane's intelligence" Ebitan, Daihakuse and Daikokuse both said at the same time

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"Toast for more Panties!"

"..."

"I mean babies in the future!" Happousai said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

Akane and Ranma sighed,

Happousai looked at Nabiki, crossing her arms. Happousai sweat dropped and sighed.

"For your life, love!" Harumaki said,

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"For better learning" The fuurinkan teachers chorused.

All of them raised their glasses, "TOAST"

"Thank you 18 wines for that wonderful toasts, and now let's all drink for all the toasts for Akane!" Nabiki said, "Cheers everyone!" she drank her wine and all of them too. "And now.. let's go to the 18 gifts. These 18 gifts are the people... who are truly close to Akane's heart. It maybe a family, a friend or just a friend now but these people do mean more to Akane." she added, "and without further ado.. let's start the program. Ranma, will you escort Akane on her chair and let us begin the 18 gifts.. the 18 people that are special to Akane."

Tatewaki said, "This will be different. We will not call these people, because they know their orders. So get ready.. 18 gifts.." he said,

Akane looked around, and all of them waited for the first one to stand up. And there.. someone stood up. Akane smiled, it was...

Sayuri stood up, "I bet you know I am the first Akane" she said, she gave Akane her gift. "Okay the gift is supposed to be surprised, but since I have to tell you the gift.. so I will.. and why did I gave you that one" she said, "Okay.. My gift for you is a red dress. Why?" she asked, Akane smiled and nodded. "Because you look Hot in red. You're always buying.. yellow, pink, white dress and true it does suit you.. but Red it the most striking color. Plus it's Ranma's color" she said, giggling. Ranma blushed. "Happy Birthday Akane!"

Then Yuka came in next, "My gift for you is a beautiful friendship bracelet. It maybe cheap but it's something that it's precious. I want you to know how much I truly appreciate your friendship. Love you girl and thanks."

Akane smiled and nodded. Then Mrs.Saotome stood up. "I know, I gave you a medicine kit that looks like an engagement box" she said, Ranma and Akane blushed. "But now.. this is my gift to you.. a ring." she said, handling the box to Akane. Akane opened and gasped. "In our family, it's a tradition for the mom of the man to give ring to the one she chooses for her son. In my case, I choose you to be my future daughter in law" she said, "Happy Birthday"

Ranma blushed, Akane wiped her tears. "Thank you auntie"

Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi just sighed. They can't attack now... they just can't. And when they can't... they lost Ranma.

The next one who approached Akane and Ranma is..

"Akane-san?" Ryouga said, holding a box. "This is my gift to you.. it is a black piglet.. stuff toy" he said, Akane blinked. "I know how you miss P-chan.. so much.. so I thought I could.. buy you one.. and do not worry... P-chan is safe... P-chan has found.. someone whom to love.. now" he said, controlling his tears.

Akane blinked, Ranma saddened seeing Ryouga so helpless.

"Take care of Akane.. Ranma" Ryouga said, Ranma nodded.

Then after Ryouga, Touma stood up. "Akane. On behalf of the Togenkyou palace, I asked my men to pick up these for you" he said, the dog man and the bird man entered and all the people gasped when they saw so many clothes. "Happy Birthday.. Akane" he said, blushing.

Akane gasped, "Touma...thank you..."

After Touma, Shinnosuke stood up. scratching his head "Um.. Akane.. here" he said, handling an old but beautiful jewelry box. Akane accepted it. "It is not much... it was my grandmother's... Please take care of it.. don't just put jewelries there.. but put all your problems there.. and memories and keep it.. lock it.. I cherish memories if only I remember them..." he said, then he looked at Akane. "I always forget everything.. but my memories with you.. cannot be forgotten.. if I only I could tell you.. my true feelings" he said, sighing.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "He already did..."

Akane smiled at Ranma, "Thank you Shinnosuke."

Then Kirin came next, "This is an ancient necklace of the seven lucky gods of martial arts" he said, giving the necklace to Akane. "Lychee and Kirin decided to give it to you. You deserve it. With your brave and courage you have shown to all of us" he said,

Akane smiled, "Thank you"

"Akane-chan" Kin Ono said, smiling. "You have grown into a beautiful lady and I believe your thighs improved as well" she said, Ranma and Akane sweatdrop. "I am going to give you a cream I got from travelling around Japan.. In this cream, your thighs will become much bigger and softer." she said,

"T-Thank you.." Akane said, then she looked at Ranma sighing.

Akane and Ranma saw, Colonge and Shampoo approaching. "My child, Shampoo and I will give you a mood ring" she said, "it's an ancient chinese ring but do not worry, it has no effects. However no one can understand the ring.. only you and the one that is destined to you. Try it" Colonge said, smiling. "Let us see if Ranma-Moukoudono is truly the one for you" she said, grinning.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other. Akane took the ring and wears it. Ranma looked at the ring, the ring turns blue.

"Can you see something?" Colonge asked, "Because I can't see anything"

Ranma nodded, "It turn blue.."

Colonge sighed, "Very well you two are destined.. don't get scared Akane.. like I said, that ring has no effect.. blue signifies that you are afraid.. don't be" she said, Shampoo sighed but smiled sadly.

Ranma blushed,

"Hey Akane looking good" Ukyou said, Akane smiled. "I really don't know how to give you.. I only cook okonomiyaki.. and so I made you an okonomiyaki but it has special flavor. Try it later ok?" she said,

Akane nodded,

Kasumi smiled and stood up, "Akane-chan, here" she said, then she handed Akane a cooking book. "Mother used to say, to be a better cook.. you have to cook with your heart. That cooking book will not just teach you how to cook.. or become a better cook.. but it will also teach you.. how to cook.. using Love"

Akane blushed,

Ranma saw Nabiki signaled something. He looked at Akane, busy talking to Kasumi. He nodded and left Akane.

Alyssa stood up, "AKANE-CHAN!" she gave Akane some CDS. "Those are my favorite JPOP singers! They are also my favorite CDS! And I want them to become your favorite as well! Happy Birthday!"

Akane nodded, "Thank you"

Chette stood up, "I am surprised that I am just a friend for almost a week.. and you put me into the list, or I volunteered and you accepted" she said, remembering it. "My gift for you.. will surely give you questions.. and answers. I know we have different religions, but.. If you just open your heart and read all about Him.. you'll surely understand why I am so intact to Him." she said, handling a Japanese Bible. "Take time to know Him.. He'll change your life"

Akane nodded, "I will Chette-chan" she said, smiling. "Ranma and I will-" Akane blinked, Ranma wasn't beside her. She looked around

"And lastly... to complete our 18 gifts..."

"Yo Akane! Lookin for me?"

Akane gasped, and saw Ranma-girl type approaching her. "Yeah, I am the last 18 person who will give you a gift. Surprised neh? I wasn't even on the list. But Nabiki and chette put me because.. they said, I am the most important person in your life. Am I right?" she asked, Akane giggled. "I remembered when Akane and I first met.. it was very unusual... and I was a girl that time. I was thrust in a strange household and everyone looked at me like a dirt.. but not this cute long blue-haired girl. She even said, 'Hi. I am Akane. You wanna be friends?' It was the most memorable words she said to me."

Akane bit her lip, controlling her tears.

"last christmas, I gave you a picture frame... and in that picture, it was us and the gang in togenkyou. But this time..." Ranma-girl type handed her a heart picture frame. "That's us.. Remember that picture? Remember that time? two days after the tournament between us versus Natsumie and Kurumie? It was a beautiful picture. So It's the one I put there. Happy Birthday my friend. I am so glad you became a part in my life." she said,

Akane wiped her tears. She couldn't help it.

"And that's the end of our third part of the program! And now.. let's have an intermission number and Akane, please.. change your clothes now, hurry up and we will start our last program." Nabiki said,

Ranma girl-type and Akane exited the Doujou.

Inside the House...

Ranma girl-type put the gifts at Akane's room. "Go and get change ok Akane? I think.. this is going to be the last part and everyone can rest.. let's do our best for the last part" she said,

Akane nodded,

"Okay I'll go change now" she said,

"Ranma?"

Ranma girl-type blinked, "Hai?" she asked,

"You were wrong about you being the most important person in my life" she said,

Ranma girl-type frowned, "Oh...then.. who?" she asked, gazing to Akane's eyes. Controlling her tears.

Akane giggled, "You are the second important person in my life" she said, teasing her. "The first one is your boyside. My Ranma Saotome"

Ranma girl-type blushed,

"Now go and get chang" she said,

Ranma girl-type smirked, "Uncute" she said, smiling

Akane giggled, "Baaakkaaa"

Chette: The last part of the debut will begin and so does the last chapter, Next update :D the Last chapter of Akane's 18th Birthday :)

** Thank you!**

Mensa-13 - yeah I love that quotations too :) and Ranma's song is soo romantic too :D  
The-Shadow002 - well that's the traditions hehe  
Sieg1308 - yeah! yeah! Life is busy but great :) what about you?  
WiNd - eck sorry for that .  
Miko Kagome Archer - if Ranma can't sing.. why is he in doco? or who sang the "ballad of Ranma and Akane?" :P


	15. Final Chapter: Akane's Last dance

_ "The first one is your boyside. My Ranma Saotome" _

** Akane's 18th Birthday  
A self-insertion fanfic**

**Chapter 15: Final Chapter: Akane's Last dance  
(The Birthday..)**

In front of Akane's door...

Again, we see Ranma wearing another prince costume. This time it was a red prince suit, Ranma adjusted his gloves and took a deep breath. The final program will now begin and this is the program.. where he has to dance Akane. "Aww man... don't tell me I am getting a cold feet" Ranma sighed, "how can I dance when my feet are like this!" he yelled, then he looked down and saw his feet getting tense. "Great... this is just what I need. Come on feet! Remember! The dance is also a martial arts.. come on! we can do this!"

"Ranma?"

Ranma almost jumped when he heard his mother's voice. "Yeah? what is it? Ofukuro?" he asked, trying to calm.

"Who are you.. talking to?" she asked, approaching her son.

Ranma sighed, "Ofukuro.. you won't believe this.. but.. my feet don't want to dance" he said, scratching his head. Ranma blinked when he heard her mother laughing. He frowned, "it ain't funny mom..." he said, sighing.

Nodoka patted her son's back. "Ranma... everyone is getting nervous especially when they have to dance in public with someone special. That's just normal."

"It ain't normal for me! I am a martial artist!"

"Who is in love?"

Ranma open his big mouth, and he said what his mother said, "who is in love"

"With Akane"

"with Akane"

"That is why I am getting nervous"

"That is why I am getting-" Ranma blinked, and blushed. He just realized what he had said. Then he heard his mother again giggling, "Very funny mom..."

"and I am glad you do" Nodoka said, winking. Ranma blushed deeper. His face turning into a color of an apple. "Okay, that is just what I needed. Since, you... already admit it.. then I guess it is time" she said, Ranma blinked, Nodoka opened her bag and gave Ranma a red velvet little box. "I already gave Akane, the family ring because I believe that she will become my future daughter in law. But this one... is from you..."

"Ma.. this is not-"

"This is the right time my son, It's been many years... remember the postponed wedding? I know that we already talked about not forcing the both of you into marriage. But as I see your eyes, looking at Akane earlier... I know it's time. Ranma stop being a coward. The reason why you looked at Akane like that, that you feel something for Akane... that you miss him and got jealous of the guy who looks like you... it is because you love Akane."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. You can lie to everyone and even to Akane, but never to me. Mother's knows best. Remember that. You came from me... even I did not grew by your side... you were inside of me for nine months, you were beside my heart... you can't lie to me son... you just can't" she said,

Ranma looks at the box and looked at his mother. He took a deep breathe and open his hand. Nodoka smiled and put the lovely red velvet box. "Can I see it?" he asked, Nodoka nodded. Ranma opened and smiled. "It's perfect, this will surely fit in her finger" he said, smiling "Thanks Mom..."

"Hey what took you guys-" Nabiki stopped when she saw the velvet box. Knowing Nabiki, she knows what's inside of that box. "Is it time Ranma?" she asked, smiling. Ranma blushed and nodded. "Okie dokie. Now tell Akane, the program will start in 10 minutes" she said, Ranma nodded.

Then both Nabiki and Nodoka left Ranma alone again in front of Akane's room.

After a few minutes...

Ranma almost dropped the box when Akane's door slightly open. He put the box on his pocket and looked at Akane. She looks so beautiful in her last gown for tonight. A soft red flowered silk gown, that hugged her torso, showing off her feminine curves of her body to full advantage.

"How do I look?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma

Ranma though was stunned, looking at Akane's small waist. At the back of his head, the words, 'I will hold her.. there... she's too fragile.. I don't want to break her...' were repeating over and over.

"Ranma?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah the dress fits.. nicely.. well we gotta go now" he said, Akane frowned. Ranma didn't say she's beautiful... He said, 'the dress fits nicely' "Akane?" Ranma asked, Akane frowned but nodded.

Doujou...

Nabiki spotted Ranma and Akane coming, she held the microphone. "Again, ladies and gentlemen please welcome.. The prince and princess" she said, all of them clap their hands. Some guys were stunned at Akane's last princess costume. This one shows Akane's small waist and the dress truly shows off her feminine curves of her body to full advantage.

"Our last part of the program is called, the 'Knights of the Princess'" Nabiki said, Ranma blinked and looked at Nabiki. He knows what 'knights' means. He looked around and saw some of the guys are not holding one single rose in their hands. He blinked, and when Nabiki looked at him. He glared at Nabiki and in his eyes, demands her to tell what will they do. Nabiki smiled, she could understand Ranma's questions in the eyes. "These are the 'special guys' in Akane's life. They can be friends, families, admirers or suitors" Nabiki said, then she looked at Ranma and blinked cutely. Ranma controlled himself and looked at Akane, who was smiling nervously. "Ranma, will you please escort Akane to the dance floor and leave her there?" she asked, Ranma growled, but only Akane heard him. She looked at him and blinked, Ranma however escorted Akane to the dance floor and left her there. Just as what Nabiki said, "Thank you Ranma, as I now call your names... please approached the dance floor, give the rose to the princess and dance her, when I call another name please turn the princess to the second knight and goes to the other knight as soon as we reached the 18th Knight" Nabiki said, smiling and ignoring the flaring Ranma at her back. "Our first knight is a very special friend of Akane, so special that when Akane is in danger... He is always there to protect her when Ranma isn't around, ladies and gentlemen... Ryouga Hibiki"

They clapped their hands, and Ryouga approached the stage, but fell before he could approached Akane. He stood up and composed himself. Then he gave the rose to Akane and hesitantly put his hands on her waist, blushing deeply. Ranma could see the tension between Akane and Ryouga, he broke one handle of his chair. Akane giggled, "Relax Ryouga" she said, smiling. Ryouga nodded. Then when they heard the music, they started to dance, Ryouga, of course had a training in dance for a week... lead Akane into a soft waltz dance. "Wow you can dance Ryouga" she said, after Ryouga twirled.

"Heh, thanks for the dance training" he said, continually dancing Akane. "Happy Birthday Akane, I may not be the one for you... but I know you deserve a lot more.. I will be happy on who you will choose and will continue to be your friend" he said, Akane smiled and nodded.

Ranma jaw dropped seeing Ryouga could dance. He gulped and his feet started to shake again.

"Our second knight is one of Akane's admirers and a dear close friend of Akane. Akane came back to Ryuganzawa to help this guy. Please welcome Shinnosuke"

Shinnosuke scratch his head and blushed as he approached Akane. Then he gave the rose to Akane and started to dance her. Akane smiled, "How are you Shinnosuke?" she asked,

Shinnosuke smiled, "I am fine" he said, he felt his feet getting cold so he danced Akane in a slow dance. "I am sorry.. I think I got so nervous seeing you again and more... now.. dancing.. you.. holding you" he said, Akane smiled. "Happy Birthday Akane" he said,

"Our Third Knight is Touma, the prince of Tugenkyou. A very young prince who admires Akane a lot. He also wishes to marry someone like Akane one day" Nabiki said, smiling.

Touma smiled, and started to dance Akane, just like Ryouga. Touma improved his dancing skills because of the cotillion. Not only that, Akane noticed that Touma grew a lot. He is a little taller to her now. "Happy Birthday Akane, I know what's in your mind, I grew huh? well I am not a boy anymore" he said, dancing Akane without nervous. "I want to enjoy this moment, this is maybe my last dance with you"

"Our Fourth Knight is a guy that Aunt Saotome thought.. he was Ranma at first, a guy that is so rude to Akane but became one of her closest friend... Ryu"

Ryu bowed at Touma and then at Akane, He gave the rose to Akane and started to dance her. "You are quite lovely today Akane-chan" he said, "I thought I could be your prince" he added, Akane blushed. Ranma frowned. "The girl has turned now into a lady... very true" Ryu said, whispering in Akane's ears. Akane blushed again. Ranma growled. "and I can see Ranma is trying to control NOT to become a monster today" he said, Akane blinked and glanced at Ranma who is trying his best to control his feelings. "I guess... Ranma is now realizing that you are very special" he said, then he kissed Akane's face. "Happy Birthday Darling Akane"

"The Fifth Knight is none other than, Moouse."

Moouse smiled, bowed at Ryu who handed Akane very gentle to him. "Happy Birthday Akane... wow.. look at you..." he said, dancing her. "Very beautiful" he said,

"Too bad, Ranma didn't say that" Akane said, frowning.

"Oh He will do not worry, I can see him right now... I know that he will do something that is not expected later" he said, Akane blinks, Moouse just winked.

"Our sixth Knight is Sentarou"

Sentarou blushed and bowed at Moouse and Akane, Akane smiled when Sentarou started to dance her. Sentarou cannot dance but he is doing his best. "Happy Birthday Akane, I am sorry if I am not a good dancer.. but at least I get to dance with you" he said,

"Your grandmother will get angry now... you should know how to dance, your arts involves dancing right?" Akane said, smiling. Trying to correct the dance.

And in the end, it was Akane who started to lead.

"Well I am just glad that I got to dance you Akane-san"

"Our seventh knight is Kirin, the leader of the seven gods of lucky martial arts"

Kirin as elegant can be, he put his chopsticks and rice bawl down, then he took the rose and gave it Akane. He gave Akane a princess bow, truly like a knight in shinning armor that made Ranma's eye brow lifted up. Then Kirin started to dance Akane, Akane enjoyed the dance because unlike the rest of the guys, Kirin really knows how to dance. "Happy Birthday Akane, you became quite attractive, when was the last time I saw you? ahh after Kirin and Lychee's wedding?" he asked, Akane blushed and nodded. "Well I can see that Ranma is taking care of you" he said, Akane blushed again

"Our eighth knight is of course, the guy who is truly obsessed at my dear little sister. Tatewaki Kunou"

Kirin kissed Akane's hand and softly turned her to Tatewaki Kunou, Tatewaki controlled his emotions and glanced at Nabiki, he gulped and started to move Akane gracefully into the dance floor. "Happy Birthday beautiful scarlet and huntress.. thy beauty beholds the sun" Tatewaki said, moving closer to her. Akane it trying to move her face away from him. She should control her emotions as well.. emotions and the likes to punch and bring Kunou into the orbit.

"Enough of that Kunou" Nabiki said, sighing. "Our ninth Knight is Hiroshi"

Hiroshi scratched his head and blushed. Then he gave the rose to Akane, "H-Happy Birthday Akane" he said, Akane smiled. "Thank God for the cottilion" he said, Akane giggled.

"Our tenth knight is Daisuke"

Hiroshi turned Akane at Daisuke, and Daisuke after he gave the rose... He danced Akane. "Wow, Akane I really enjoyed the practice.. and it made me a great dancer see?" he asked, Akane smiled and nodded.

"Our eleventh Knight is Tarou"

Tarou gave the rose and danced Akane. "Good thing your sister didn't say the 'pantyhose' Akane" he said, Akane giggled, "Yeah I know... she's trying to be good. Anyways, Happy Birthday Akane... this is my first time to see you in a princess gowns and I must say, I am truly amazed at your beauty" Akane blushed,

"Our Twelfth knight is Mikado"

Mikado, as usual one of the great dancers in a group. He started to dance Akane, beginning with a twirl introduction and a pause. Akane tried her best not to faint. "Happy Birthday Akane dear" he said, he finished the dance with a kiss in her hand.

"Our thirteen knight is Piccolet.. try not to eat the debutante"

Ranma didn't look anymore. He just looked down.

Again, Piccolet danced Akane gracefully into the dance floor. "Happy Birthday, You are very beautiful and delicious tonight" he said, winking. Akane felt disgust but she controlled it.

"Our fourteen knight is Hikaru Gosunkugi"

Akane sighed, another weird guy but she danced with him anyway. "Happy Birthday Akane" he said, Akane just smiled.

"Our fifth teen knight is Genji Keita"

"Akane-chan Happy Birthday" he said, giving her the rose. Akane smiled. Genji started to dance Akane.

"Our sixth teen knight is Yutaro Fouji"

Yutaro kneeled in front of Akane and gave her the rose. Akane blushed and then they started to dance.

"Our seventh teen Knight is Ken or copy cat ken"

Ken approached Akane, gave her the rose and danced with her.

"Our eighteen knight is Kotaro"

Akane smiled seeing Kotaro approaching her. "Hey Kotaro" she said, Kotaro smiled and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek then they started to dance. "Thank you very much for everything" Kotaro smiled, "Thank you for all your help"

"It was nothing. It's your birthday. By the way, there's my wife" he said, pointing. Akane gasped, "Yep. She looks like you neh? like a twins. I don't know what happened but it's happening" Akane giggled.

"And so ladies and gentlemen the 18 Knights had finally completed their dance. And So for the last dance... Akane, Don't leave yet Akane.. may we call on.. the Prince... Mr.Ranma Saotome"

The Lights dimmer, Then Akane saw Ranma holding a bouquet of roses. "Happy Birthday Akane" he said, Akane blushed. Then Nabiki approached them and took the flowers away from Akane.

They stood there... in silence... not knowing how to start the dance...

The people stared at them, looking at what will happen next...

Ranma after a few minutes, the waltz song fades and a sweet lovely song started to play. Ranma stepped closer and held Akane's hand and ignore the tension in his hand as he put it carefully in Akane's small waist. Akane smiled and clasped her hand with Ranma, Ranma smiled at Akane's respond. Then he felt Akane leaned on his chest.

The people silently looked at them, as they started to move softly with the music. Other girls started to weep silently, because they could see love in both of them.

Ranma closed his eyes, feeling Akane's warmth presence. He had been so close to Akane like this in the past, but never this close... her body pressed on him. Moving softly into the music as one. Ranma lost his nervous and started to enjoy the music.

Akane couldn't help to cry, this has been one of the best birthdays she experienced. Not only because all of them are present... but because she is now dancing with the one she truly love... and she can't deny it anymore... she love Ranma... Not a mere infatuation or a puppy love... but a true Love... A love that feels so right.

"Akane..."

"Hmmm?"

"Are.. you happy?"

"Very happy..."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I have realized so many things tonight..."

Ranma move his hand on Akane's back, pulling her closer to him. "Me too..."

The music ended...

The Lights turn on and then after a few seconds... Ranma and Akane released each other and the people around them stood up and gave them an applause.

Nabiki held the Microphone. "and so the party has ended, but before we could end it... do you have any message Akane?" she asked,

Akane wiped her tears with the handkerchief Nabiki gave to her. "I just want to say... Thank you very much. Thank you for the patient... I know I am not really a kind girl nor a perfect one, but all of you stayed by my side and now in this special day of mine.. you were all here. Love... that is what brought all of us here... I love everyone of you... and you love me... and I thank you for that Love... Chette?" Chette smiled, "Thank you for a wonderful plan. Even though you are out of this world. You came here along with Alyssa, Philip and Michiyo to spend your time here with us...Alyssa and Michiyo, you two are truly wonderful helpers... you made my birthday preparation truly unforgatable. To the cottiloners, the party planners, my friends, my family.. Ranma.. Thank you very much"

All of them clapped their hands.

"Okay if you want to stay, there will be a disco party tonight... but those who wants to go home now, you can do that too.. Thank you for coming to the birthday party!" Nabiki said, smiling.

Some of them stayed and started to have fun.

Nabiki's room...

The Tendous and the Saotomes along with Michiyo, Alyssa, Philip and Chette were all inside the room.

"Well.. it was sooo nice to be part of the birthday party" Chette said smiling.

Akane cried and hugged Chette, Michiyo and Alyssa, "I am gonna miss all of you" she said, smiling.

"We will still b' around! We will still continue to read and write fanfics about you and Ranma!" Alyssa said, controlling her tears.

"... Yeah..."

Then the computer started to blink. Nabiki wiped her tears, "It's time now Chette.. thanks for everything and thanks for making all of this without payment" Chette smiled and nodded.

A few more minutes...

Michiyo, Alyssa, Philip and Chette disappeared in front of the Tendous and Saotomes.

"Are we going to see them again Oneechan?" Akane asked,

Nabiki smiled, "hopefully in the future.. hopefully..."

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "Well let's all go back to the Tendous! I am not that old not to enjoy disco!" she said, grabbing her husband who refuse to go to the disco.

"I am going to change" Akane said,

"Me too" Ranma said, smiling

In front of Akane's room...

"...Akane?"

Akane open her door and looked at Ranma, "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Akane nodded, She went inside her room and open her door wide for Ranma to enter. Akane sat on her chair and started to remove her earrings and jewelries. Ranma turned on the lights. Akane turned to look at Ranma. "What is it?" she asked,

"Are you still going to the dance? you mean the disco stuff?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "As much as I want too? I am too tired. Plus if I go there... it's going to be a chaos.. remember that all our suitors are there and the promise of them to behave has already been finished" she said, giggling.

Ranma scratch his head, "Yeah I know.. Shampoo and Ucchan are there too.. and so is Kodachi..."

Akane smiled, "Well you can dance all of them. I am not going to get mad. If you did, that is just a bit fair.. since I have dance the 18th knights" she said, "But honest.. I didn't know that those 18 knights will dance me"

"It doesn't count if it's a program Akane" Ranma said,

Silence...

"Akane?"

Akane removed the crown in her head and all the clips, "Yes?"

"Do you remember... when you said, you have realized something tonight?" he asked, Akane nodded. "And I said, Me too? right?" he asked, Akane nodded. "Well..." Ranma sat on Akane's bed and scratch his head, "I didn't just realized it tonight.. I realized it... this week.. the day... I had to pack my things to on a training trip.. which is a training dance by the way that was plan by Nabiki and Chette" he said,

"You.. trained.. to dance.. for me?" Akane asked, fighting back the tears.

"Yeah... it was hard... but... it's hard... to be.. away for you." Ranma said, looking down. Akane turned her chair fully to him. To see him, she can't believe what's she's hearing. "I realized that... I can't be far away from you... then... when you kissed me.. and I thought you kissed kotaro.. I was soo.. angry." He looked at Akane, "but.. when I found out that you know me.. even I disguised myself... that you kissed Me because I am me.. I am Ranma... the longing in my life that time became complete. I have taken you for granted.. I mean.. been long.. of taking you for granted. But now... this is the time to end all of this."

Akane is puzzled, "What are you trying to say Ranma?"

"I am not good in words.. so I'll just show you" he said, he picked up the red velvet box and opened it. "This is for you Akane..." he said,

Akane stared at the beautiful engagement ring. Tears fell in her face. She looked at Ranma, "What is this ring?" she asked,

"Will you marry me?"

Akane gasped, "B-But.. we are engage.. already right?" she asked,

"I want to make it formal already Akane.. Like I said, I have realized many things... this week.. and one of them.. is.. how much I Love you"

"oh.. Ranma..." Akane said, her hands shivering.

"Wh-what? why are you shivering? Why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed seeing Akane like that.

"No... It's just that... I've been waiting for so long.. to hear those words.. coming from you" Akane said, crying.

Ranma sighed "Whew.. I thought.. you're gonna dumped me..." he said,

"Dumped you? Am I crazy?" Akane said, then she jumped into Ranma's arms "Yes! Ranma Saotome! I will marry you!" she yelled,

Ranma was shock, and almost lost his balance on the bed at what Akane just did, but he calmed down and hugged her back. Akane now sitting on his lap. "Shh... don't cry anymore" he said, caressing her back. Then He pulled her away from her, to see her face. Ranma cupped her chin, pulling Akane closer, His lips brushed hers softly at first, then came again and more firmly. Ranma's warm tongue slipped along the line between Akane's lips, working slowly, insistently, to part them, and then his tongue was inside Akane's mouth, Akane gasped at the sensation, Ranma's tongue fill her, explore her, devour her. After a few seconds, Ranma stopped kissing Akane and looked into Akane's eyes. "You are so beautiful Akane"

"Only for tonight right?" Akane asked trying to catch her breath. She didn't expect Ranma could kiss like that.

"No.. you're really beautiful Akane..." Ranma said, getting closer again. Then kissed her again, and Akane kissed him back again.

Outside...

"Hey? Where are Ranma and Akane?" Kasumi asked, Nabiki just entered the doujou, there is indeed a disco there. "Nabiki dear? did you see Ranma and Akane?" she asked,

Nabiki smiled, "If you want to know where Ranma and Akane are.. follow me" she said,

The rest of the family saw Nabiki and Kasumi sneaking out of the Doujou. Out of curiosity, they followed them.

"What are you two doing?" Mr.Tendou asked,

"SHHH!" Nabiki and Kasumi said,

Then they slowly open the door of Akane and there they saw Ranma and Akane, sleeping on Akane's bed, still in their prince and princess clothes. Akane's hand though is on top of Ranma's chest, while Ranma hugging Akane. What made the family stared is the shinning thing on Akane's hand. Nabiki closed the door.

Nodoka smiled, "I guess he did it!"

"What do you mean?" they asked, looking at Nodoka

"Ranma already proposed to Akane" she said, smiling.

The two fathers started to dance, Kasumi smiled and Nabiki smirked, "Welcome to the family, bro Ranma" she said,

In the real world...

Chette woke up, when she felt Philip's waking her softly. "What happen?" she asked, Philip pointed at the screen and both saw the words 'Ranma already proposed to Akane' Chette smiled, "Finally"

"Want to celebrate?" Philip asked, smiling

Chette nodded, "Sure!"

**THE END.**

Authors Note: Thanks for Reading! GBU!


End file.
